Turned
by NoahofBond18
Summary: At a young age Jasdevi was turned into a vampire by the same vampress that murdered his parents. Now forced to serve her, all he wants is freedom. However, when he is made the personal servant of the Vampire Princess herself he may rethink his position. Especially when he finds himself falling in love with her.
1. Prologue

**Hiya! NoahofBond18 here with a brand new story! I am not working this alone. I'm working with my wonderful friend Evaline Silverveil. GO CHECK OUT HER CHANNEL! **

**Anywho... Eva and I don't own DGM or any of the characters. Except for the vampress and a character that will come in later. They are copyright of NoahofBond18.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Blood.

It covered everything. It was the only thing the child could see as he watched the vampire kill his parents. Horror, flooded through his body, grief ached in his scared heart. His golden eyes wide as trails of crystal fell down his hot cheeks. The tall woman dropped his mother, standing and wiping her mouth free of the crimson liquid. Her crimson eyes turned to him.  
"Your turn…" She purred, a savage look across her pale face, her crimson eyes narrowing ever so slightly, the child flashed a glance at his parents shriveled dried up bodies, they looked like long thin raisons littering the ground, no color in their skin. He scrambled away from the vampire, his eyes wide with terror. "I like when my prey tries to run," she giggled and swooped by his side quickly and picked him up with a chuckle that sent shivers running down the boy's spine, the only thing he heard was his heart thudding with no end in his hollow chest. She leaned his head back and bared her fangs. A cry of pain escaped the child's throat when he felt the fangs pierce his fragile flesh.

It burned… It burned like hell… He felt something inject itself into his body, the feeling like he was being impaled with a thousand needles enveloped him. He cried out, wanting the pain to stop, his tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, the woman pulled back, licking her lips, blood being swiped away by her taste buds. The boy gasped for air, his eyes wide.

H-he was alive… How was he alive? The stinging sensation in his body began to burn. He heard himself scream in pain at the burning. His vision became blurry, then clear, then blurry into an almost blinding opalescence. Distantly, he felt the vampress cradle him and chuckle lightly.

"You're too cute to kill," she purred. "So instead, I'll keep you." The boy barely heard a word she said, barely grasping onto his life while his body trembled powerfully. The woman chuckled again, wrapping him in her cloak and walking out of the bloody distilled house. Her steps could easily be called glides, as she swooped back to her castle. The boy barely registered what was happening. But before he knew it, he was being placed on something that felt like a bed. The soft cushion was comforting against his weak, burning body. "Sleep well, my adorable prey." The vampire purred, patting his head gently and walking out. He blinked a few times, his vision becoming more like an underwater vision… Slowly, the ripples of color, faded into nothing. Visions of his parents shriveled up bodies etched their way into the boy's scarred memories. He'd never forget what this woman. No… This monster, has done to him… Not ever...

* * *

**Well... this was... depressing. It'll get better soon. I promise! I'll post the next chapter soon. BYE NII~**


	2. Chapter 1- Half Blood

**Yay! More of this story! Now the real story begins. Thanks to Evaline Silverveil for the help once more. Anywho... enjoy.**

**NoahofBond18 and Evaline Silverveil do not own DGM or any of the characters. I do, however, own Serena and Jasdevi's mistress. They are under copyright of NoahofBond18.**

* * *

Chapter 1

His fangs sunk into soft flesh, crimson liquid bathing his parched throat. The flavor of honey etched it's way into his thirst... The human under him soon withered as he drained the life out of her and he pulled back, standing tall, his body feeling refreshed, his thirst quenched. He looked back at his mistress who came out of the shadows of an alley way. She stood before him, the hatred he still felt for her from when this bitch killed his parents was still thundering inside his pained soul.

"Very good," she purred, stroking the boy's cheek with her fingertips. Her touch was cold and her nails were very sharp, almost leaving a small white mark on his already pale face.

"Thank you mistress." He said softly, bowing his head.

"Now, come along… You have many things to learn." She said, her voice returning to it's cold, heartless self. He nodded. His mistress had been teaching him how to be a proper vampire since he was turning 18 soon. He could only do as he was told… If he did not do as he was told, the pain would be worse than hell… She'd leave the teenager with only a string of life left. But of course, he could not die. He was already dead. So all it would do was leave him in agony until he regenerated. He followed his mistress, staying silently behind her like a shadow. His long hair flowed over his shoulders, covering his face slightly.

His mistress pulled a black hood over her head, concealing her long, flowing, pale blonde hair, and crimson eyes.

"First rule among our kind, humans cannot know what we are," she said.

"Yes mistress." The teenager muttered, nodding slightly. He covered his head with his own shaggy, brown, patched up, tattered cloak. It was not nearly as beautiful or majestic as Mistress's but, it would do. After all, he was only a servant. Not a pureblood vampire.

"Jasdevi? Are you listening?" the stern voice of his mistress snapped the boy named Jasdevi out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes mistress." He said softly.

"Good. Because this is important." She said with a solemn nod. "Creatures like us, burn in the sun, so we must stay covered and in shade, even in the hottest temperatures. Though it may not affect you as much, it would still, if you were to stay in the sun for too long, you may die or become brutally burned." Jasdevi nodded in understanding, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. "Another thing, though humans believe garlic ward off our kind, they don't, in fact they only help us track the humans better do to the strong scent, so if you scent garlic, then you know there is prey near by."

"Yes mistress." he replied, knowing that he was her main prey during the day if she became thirsty.

"Now see if you can track a human with your stronger senses." She commanded. Jasdevi nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The night air making it a tad easier. The scent of pork, and human flesh filled his nostrils. His golden eyes opened, turning crimson as he smelled the perfect prey. His fangs ached as the thirst began to take over. He breathed in more air as he trecked, quickly, but silently through the moonlit forest… he soon found the owner of the scent. A girl. A very young girl by the look of it. His blood thirst grew stronger… he wanted blood. He wanted sweet relief... But still, he felt the human side of him feel guilty...

"What are you waiting for?" The voice of his mistress hissed in his ear. He flinched slightly, moving forwards reluctantly. His nostrils flared as the scent grew stronger, his instincts thudded through him, adrenaline pumped faster, his heart rate quickened.

And then… He struck, he felt his sharp canines embed themselves in the girl's warm tan flesh. He distantly heard the girl cry out as he drained her of blood. The warm, delicious, thirst quenching liquid flooding into Jasdevi's system… Hungry...More… I need more! His thoughts screamed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him away from the girl.

"That's enough Jasdevi, we can't kill every human we prey upon." His mistress said. More! More! He thought, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You need to keep your urge down, out of roughs are of our species that their urge and hunger takes over, and they can no longer control who they are and they kill every living creature in sight. Eventually they are caught and burned on a stake…" Mistress warned. He nodded, though his thirst did not lessen. He needed more… "You will learn to control it better when you become stronger." Jasdevi fought back his hunger.

"Yes mistress." He breathed. He felt his mistress's arm latch around his and guide him away from the bleeding child, the scent of blood was driving his neurons crazy. She led him back to her castle, the place Jasdevi now called home.

She brought him inside and guided him to her throne room, where she sat atop of the golden lounge, the diamonds encrusted in the material gleaming devilishly.

"Come," she said. Her voice sounded hungry. Reluctantly, he came forward to stand in front of his mistress. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed his neck to her fangs where she sank the jagged blades inside his vulnerable neck in the place where there were two puncture marks, which is where she always stole the teenagers blood from. Jasdevi took in a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of the vampire feeding on him. Even though she had made him a vampire, he was forever her prey. A servant always willing to give his mistress what she desired. In return, she gave him food, water, knowledge, a place to stay, and safety. That's all he could hope for now... This woman... she owned him. She had raised him and he was obligated to serve for eternity… Vampires lived for a very long time, hundreds of thousands of years…She was still young, and going to live a very long time, Jasdevi would serve her until his shorter half human life ended. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. It was his fate. And he accepted it. It was the only thing he knew. So it was easier to accept. He let out a small gasp when the woman's fangs released him.

"You're weak…" She hissed. He hung his head, a hand on his neck over the bite marks. "Go to your room, go to the corner and think about your miserable life," she spat drunkenly.

"Yes mistress." He murmured, bowing and walking walk to his small room. He felt small tears stream down his cheeks. His life was miserable indeed and it didn't help that mistress got drunk every time after drinking his blood. He walked into his small room and did as he was ordered. He sat in a dark corner, hugging his knees to his chest. At least she hadn't beaten him this time. At least he could go another day without a new scar on his body. He brought a pillow to his chest and buried his face into it, tears soaking the linen cloth of the stiff pillow. Something rubbed against his leg. He looked up slightly and saw his two familiars.

Every vampire had a familiar. His mistress for example, had a snake as her familiar. Jasdevi's were two cats who he had named Jasdero and Devitto. Cats were the weakest of the familiars but Jasdevi could honestly care less.

He smiled and ran his hands through their fur. Their soft, warm, comforting fur. The two tomcats purred and crushed themselves up against his side happily. He had summoned them when he was young and ever since then, they had been his emotional support. His only friends in this hell.

"Don't worry Jasdevi… We're here for you," The twin cats purred in reassurance, the blonde male rasping his sandpaper like tongue over the teenager's cheek. He nodded, stroking their fur gently.

"Thank you." He whispered softly. The black tom who Jasdevi called Devitto purred and rubbed himself up against him. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you outside today. Mistress wouldn't let me." He said apologetically.

"It's alright, we were quite content chasing the mice that we were supposed to kill yesterday," Devit replied with a smile.

"Dero and Devi had fun! hee hee!" Jasdero giggled, nuzzling against him.

"I'm glad." Jasdevi murmured.

"Did she hurt you?" Devit asked. He shook his head.

"Just the usual." The boy said softly, placing a hand over the puncture marks.

"Well, at least it's nothing worse, right?" Devit said trying to lighten the mood. He nodded, smiling slightly. Suddenly, his fangs began to ache. The thirst from earlier returning. Vampires never had the thirst for the blood of a familiar for their relief, so the cats were very calm when he got hungry. "Why don't you have some of those tablets?" Devit suggested. Jasdevi nodded, standing shakily and opening the drawer in the bedside table. He shakily pulled out a black box full of little crimson pills. He opened it, and plopped them right into his mouth, his fangs digging into the tablets, sustenance filled his jaws and dribbled down his throat. He put the box of blood tablets back into the drawer, licking remaining sustenance from his lips. He sat on his bed, his face in his hands. Jasdero and Devit hopped onto the bed on either side of him and nuzzled against him with purrs.

"Jasdevi looks tired. hee! Jasdevi should sleep!" Jasdero giggled softly.

"Yeah, remember what tomorrow is?" Devit said. Jasdevi nodded slowly. Tomorrow was his first clan meeting.

Once a month, the many vampires of the Noah Clan and some other important vampires gathered in the leader's mansion. It was more of a ball than a meeting really and Jasdevi had never been allowed to one. But now that he was older, his mistress was taking him along. They were allowed to bring their familiars of course, so if mistress let him, Jasdevi would bring his familiar so he wouldn't be so alone. Even though he had never met any other vampires, he knew that they would not treat him kindly. He was still half human after all. Not a pure vampire like the rest of them. In fact, some of them might prey on him and suck his blood from him. He hoped that his mistress would protect him from them and make sure he was safe. Or... at least keep the others from preying on him. One vampire drinking from him was enough.

He closed his eyes, praying nothing would go wrong, that he'd be safe from the other vampires... Jasdero and Devit curled up beside him, making him feel a bit better as he drifted off into oblivion.

...

Jasdevi awoke, moonlight shining in his window. The moon was still low, meaning it was early and his mistress was not awake quite yet. He wondered whether he should fall back asleep, he felt the warmth of his familiars curled on each side of him and keeping him company. But he knew he couldn't. He had to get breakfast ready for his mistress and then get ready for the clan meeting.

Quickly he got out of bed and changed into his formal attire, and woke up his familiars gently. "Guys, it's morning," he murmured softly. Both groaned softly, opening their luminescent gold eyes. They stretched and stood, hopping off the bed. Sitting down and grooming each other. "I'll be in the kitchen," Jasdevi said softly, scratching them both behind the ears for a second and then heading towards the kitchen.

He walked into the large kitchen and pulled out ingredients, beginning to make breakfast for his mistress when she woke.

When he finished he put it on a fancy platter and set the table, getting a glass of water sitting by the plate like mistress always had, and he set the silverware to their proper areas. His own stomach growled slightly at the sight and smell of food. But he knew he couldn't eat until mistress allowed him to. For now, he sat at his end of the table and awaited his familiars which just ate leftovers and mice. Soon enough, his mistress came in, wearing one of her more fancy dresses. She glided gracefully towards her seat and sat down resting a cloth on her lap to avoid getting food on her dress, then taking her fork, she began to eat her breakfast. Jasdevi sat quietly, his head lowered slightly.

"Go eat, we have a big day ahead of us," she commanded.

"Yes mistress." Jasdevi muttered, standing and walking back to the kitchen to get himself some food. Then he returned to his seat and sat down in the uncomfortable, creaky chair, he learned not to be picky though. He dug his fork into the food and began eating it ravishingly. Jasdevi finished first, as always, so he could clear the table when his mistress was done. First he cleared his own plate and washed it, putting it back on the rack, and when he came back, his mistress was done, he cleared off the table and cleaned the dishes promptly. He then walked out to his mistress, who was waiting for him in the main hall.

"Very good," she praised and handed him a blood tablet. This was his prize for being a good boy. He took it and ate it, hating how this woman treated him like a dog. To his slight surprise, his mistress took out a black ribbon and tied his long hair up in a ponytail. He stayed steady while she did this. "There, now you look more proper. Now come this way," she said, motioning for him to follow her. He followed obediently, Jasdero and Devit catching up to him and trotting by his side happily, tails swaying.

Mistress brought him into her office and took a broach from the desk and pinned it to the lapel on his suit. "There, that shows others that they cannot prey upon you." She said.

"Thank you mistress." Jasdevi bowed slightly, feeling relieved that he would be safe.

"I can't have you being killed now can I?" She gave me a faint smile. He nodded. "Now, let's be off." He nodded and walked along side his mistress, Devitto and Jasdero in close pursuit. He wondered what the meeting would be like. Mistress always seemed to come back in high spirits every time she came home. Maybe it'd be exciting, maybe some of the other vampires would be nice! Could it be possible that he would meet another friend besides his familiars? For the first time in his life as a vampire, Jasdevi felt excited. Maybe they won't treat him like shit! "I can tell you're excited," the sound of Mistress's laugh interrupted his happy thoughts. Jasdevi blushed slightly for some reason, looking at the ground as he walked. "Answer me when I speak to you." She snapped.

"Y-yes mistress." He replied quickly, flinching slightly at her tone.

"Now when we get there, you stick close to me, you hear?" He nodded. "And don't do anything that may embarrass me. Understood?" Jasdevi nodded quickly in understanding, that meant just stay quiet and by her side the whole time.

...

The large ballroom was filled to the brim with vampire aristocrats and nobles, talking, eating, or dancing. Jasdevi stood beside his mistress as she spoke to a vampire known as Tyki Mikk.

"Now who is this young half blood?" Tyki Mikk chuckled, gesturing to him.

"This is Jasdevi, my servant." his mistress replied.

"How much have you taught him?" He asked.

"Not much quite yet." She chuckled lightly. "He's still young after all."

"Indeed, he looks rather frail," He commented. Jasdevi lowered his gaze. 'Frail' was one of the things he didn't want to be. Being frail meant that he was easier prey for other vampires. But he guessed that's why he had the broach. "But, that could be fixed, he just needs some meat on his bones." Tyki's gaze fell upon Jasdero and Devit, who sat at Jasdevi's feet. "Are these his familiars?" He asked, glancing at the two cats.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." His mistress sighed.

"Weak, but what would you expect from a frail servant?" the older vampire shrugged. Jasdevi clenched his fists. He didn't like being called weak and this vampire was getting on his nerves. He kept his mouth shut, he didn't want himself or his familiars to be hurt. Suddenly, the large doors opened and the leader of the clan walked in. He was the most powerful vampire, known as the Millennium Earl. But what caught Jasdevi's attention was a young girl who walked beside him. She had long ebony hair, still pale skin, and a very long, crimson, strapless, curtain like dress. She was lovely. Jasdevi tugged on his mistress's sleeve.

"Mistress?" He asked softly.

"Hush, I'm having a conversation with someone." Mistress scolded. He lowered his head, his gaze finding the beautiful girl who stood beside the Millennium Earl. Her eyelashes were long and dark, her cheekbones perfect, with full, vulnerable lips. Who was she? She stood much too proudly to be a servant like himself, so she must have been a pure blood. Probably of high race. To Jasdevi's surprise and slight horror, the Millennium Earl came over to Tyki and his mistress, the girl close behind. Jasdevi made himself get closer to his Mistress, praying that the Earl didn't have the power to just suck down his blood. "Greetings Lord Millennium." His mistress greeted, with a respectful curtsy. Jasdevi bowed for the Earl trying to show him he was respectful and that there was no need to suck his blood.

"Hello," The Earl smiled slightly. "I'm so pleased the two of you could make it." He said, talking to Jasdevi's mistress and Tyki. The girl beside him, however, looked at Jasdevi curiously. Jasdevi lowered his gaze in a submission, like Mistress said, he didn't talk unless he was directly talked to. Tyki smiled slightly at the girl.

"And who is the lovely lady with you?" He asked politely.

"This is my daughter, Serena." The Earl introduced. So that's her name… Jasdevi thought. The girl named Serena curtseyed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you." She said in a soft, almost melodic voice. Jasdevi felt the urge to introduce himself but he knew his mistress would be furious if I spoke up, so he kept silent and looking at the ground. Jasdero and Devitto brushed their pelts up against Jasdevi with a purr, their slick tails wrapping around his leg. The purrs seemed to catch Serena's attention and she looked down at the two cats. "Are these your familiars?" She asked, her voice soft. Jasdevi nodded slightly, remaining silent. "They're cute," she said with a smile. He blinked in surprise, even Jasdero and Devit seemed to be surprised.

"Th-thank you…" Jasdevi stammered in surprise. She smiled.

"Can I pet them?" She asked. Jasdevi looked at the cats for a sign of approval, they nodded.

"Yes," Jasdevi said with a small smile. The twins stepped forwards to her and sat down in front of her. Serena kneeled down and stroked the cat's heads, scratching behind their ears. They purred and leaned into her touch, rubbing their cheeks against her palms. She stood up quickly when the Earl looked at her, obviously not wanting to be seen touching a half blood's familiars. He scolded her gently then turning his head back to Jasdevi's mistress and Tyki Mikk. Jasdevi gave her an apologetic look. She looked at him when none of the others were paying attention it's alright she mouthed. He nodded slightly, glancing at his mistress. She was still talking to the other two vampires, though Jasdevi could tell she was getting her thirst again, so he'd have to allow her to take some of his blood. He became frightened again. Even though he was used to it.

"Good day," Jasdevi's mistress said to both of them before walking off and pulling Jasdevi with her, his two familiars looked nervously at him but followed, they had never seen her take blood from their owner, but they knew she did it. She led him to a secluded area. Then she pulled him closer and sank her canines into the tender spot where she usually bit. Jasdevi wasn't the only half blood servant that had this happen to them, most masters and mistresses did this to their servants, so it was quite casual. Jasdevi let out a small whimper at the feeling, the feeling of his strength being drained. The agony rippled through his so called frail body. He hated his existence. He wanted everything to go back to normal, with his parents still alive. This was too much, she gave him everything he needed but love, happiness and support… She took that away from him. He fought back tears when his mistress pulled back.

Hot sticky crimson dribbled down the side of his cold neck, a dizzy weak feeling tugged at his insides, making him feel a bit nauseous. Jasdevi placed a hand to the side of his neck to staunch the blood flow. It made his hand feel slippery and hot, crimson droplets dripping from his palm. He was used to showing weakness in front of his mistress, so he was used to her reaction to his weakness. She sighed and wiped the blood away from his hand and neck, stopping the flow.

"Don't you dare show how weak you are in front of the others," she hissed. Jasdevi figured it was for her honor but the sound of her voice when she said it suggested it was for his own safety. He nodded, his hand falling to his side. He still felt dizzy but he pushed the feeling down and replaced it with fear which was normal for servants to show. He followed his mistress as she walked back into the crowd, his familiars close behind. The vampires seemed to smell his blood, driving them to drag their own servants away to drink from. At least he wasn't the only one. Others knew his pain... but none of them were as young as him… None of them had it done to him when they were as young as he had been. So, in a way... he was alone. None of the other servants knew that pain of losing everything at a young age... being forced to serve the one who took it all away from him… He kept his head down as he walked, going closer to his mistress when he saw some vampires gazes on him those vampires had no servants to drink from. At least he had the broach to keep them away. Only his mistress would ever drink from him. Well, at least he hoped that was the case. He hoped they wouldn't take him away from his mistress and kill him out of blood lust. His golden eyes found Serena sitting alone with a glass of crimson liquid in her hands. Most likely blood.

Unlike most vampires, she didn't have to learn how to hunt, she got fresh blood whenever she wanted it, or felt the urge. That was because she was the princess of the vampires seeing as she was the daughter to the king. She didn't look very happy as she looked at the blood. Jasdevi felt the urge to walk up to her and comfort her, but surely his mistress wouldn't allow it. He blushed slightly and looked away when Serena looked at him. The Earl walked up to his daughter, and they talked for a bit, then the Earl smiled and patted her on the head.

The Earl then walked over to Mistress. She looked at him and bowed slightly in respect. "We are in need of a new servant and I'm in understanding that you have many servants." The Earl spoke.

"Indeed I do Lord Millennium." Mistress replied.

"So, I would like to take one off your hands." He said.

"Which one?" She asked. The Earl pointed to Jasdevi. Both the teen and his mistress were caught off guard.

"We would like to take this one off your hands. He seems quite obedient and quiet." The Millennium Earl said. Jasdevi knew his mistress could not refuse. Besides the fact that it was the Earl, this was a great honor to her.

"Very well," she said. Would his familiars be separated from him? Jasdevi hoped not, they were his only joy in this world, he didn't want them to be separated from him. He glanced at his mistress before moving towards the Earl. She grabbed Jasdevi's shoulder gently. "Be good," she said softly, ruffling his hair gently, and then she pushed him towards the Earl. Jasdero and Devitto scrambled after Jasdevi, not wanting to be left behind. He gave his former mistress one last glance before being led away by the Millennium Earl. She had a bit of, sadness on her face, as if she hated to see him go. Then Jasdevi faced forward, his familiars keeping close. He was led to where Serena was still sitting, sipping blood. A nervous feeling erupted inside of him. What if he was tortured? What if the only reason the Earl wanted a new servant was for Jasdevi's blood? As if reading his thoughts, Jasdero and Devit rubbed against his legs reassuringly.

"Here's that servant you asked for sweet heart," The Earl purred to his daughter.

"Thank you Father," She said, giving him a small smile. Jasdevi looked at her in slight surprise. She had asked for him. But why? Did she want his blood too? Did she want his familiars? When the Millennium Earl walked away, she gave him a kind smile. "What's your name?" She asked.

"M-my name is Jasdevi," the male half blood stammered.

"That's a nice name." Serena said, making Jasdevi blush.

"Th-thank you… "He said softly. She nodded, drinking some more blood.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked.

"N-No mistress, I'm fine." He said softly.

"You sure?" Jasdevi nodded. "Alright," she said with a nod. "So, how old are you?"

"17... though I'll be 18 in a few days." He answered.

"I'm 17 too." She said with a smile. He smiled slightly and nodded. He had a feeling that he'd like having Serena as a mistress. She was kind and liked his familiars. He knew things would be different, things would be better. Serena smiled as a new song started playing in the ballroom. "I like this song." She said softly. Jasdevi felt himself smile and he nodded. "Oh, sit, you must be tired," she said, pulling out a chair. Jasdevi sat down hesitantly, not used to such kind treatment. Jasdero and Devit hopped up onto his lap, curling up together. "They're cute," she giggled with a smile looking at the twins.

"Thank you mistress." Jasdevi said timidly. The twins purred a thank you and curled up closer, yawning a bit. He stroked their heads gently, earning him more purrs from them.

"AND we talk too! hee hee" Jasdero giggled. Serena laughed lightly. She looked up slightly as a small bat landed on her shoulder.

"Is that you're familiar?" Jasdevi asked curiously. She nodded, petting the bat.

"This is Toraido." she replied. The bat named Toraido nuzzled against her cheek, folding his wings around himself. He peered at it curiously, it was very interesting. It's large ears swiveled around, listening to it's surroundings, hooked fingers on each wing made it so it could grab onto things. I looked up at Jasdevi and hissed softly. Jasdevi flinched back in surprise. Jasdero and Devitto's eyes opened, Devit licked his lips as he stared at the fuzzy creature that probably looked like prey to the twins. The young half blood pulled them back a bit.

"Down." He murmured his order, knowing how much trouble they'd get into if they attacked. They grumbled and sat down, their eyes staring at the prey item. Serena finished off her glass of blood, putting it down with a soft sigh.

"How did you become a half blood?" The question caught Jasdevi off guard and he looked down.

"My parents were murdered and I was made a vampire by my mistress..." He replied softly.

"Oh... That's awful." Serena said apologetically. Jasdevi only shrugged. The memories were still painful, haunting him when he slept. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. I'm over it." He lied.

"If you say so." He looked over at her.

"W-would you like more blood, mistress?" Jasdevi asked.

"Oh! No thank you, I'm full," Serena said with a smile "but thank you for asking." He nodded, still trying to adjust to the kind treatment. "Here," she said handing him a case of something "take these, I can see your blood lust. That's an order." She said. Jasdevi took the case.

"Y-Yes mistress." He replied softly, opening the case. He took out smooth, ovular crimson tablets and popped them into his maw, he felt them pop like ticks being broken by a needle, when his teeth sank into them, sustenance flooded into his jaws and slid down his throat, seizing his thirst. He closed the case, savoring the remaining sustenance the blood tablets gave him. "Thank you Mistress." He murmured gratefully, feeling his dwindling strength return. She smiled, then noticed the deep puncture marks on his neck.

"What are those?" She asked gesturing to the punctures on his skin where his old mistress would drink.

"My old mistress drank from me there." Jasdevi replied.

"Oh…" She murmured, her crimson eyes staying on that spot, I noticed inside them was not wanting for blood, but more like pity.

"Have you never drank from anyone before, mistress?" He asked.

"No, and I don't plan to either," she said.

"May I ask why?" Jasdevi wondered curiously. He had never heard of a vampire not wanting to drink from someone.

"I find it very, animalistic, and the drinking and killing of the humans is what has gotten the name of our species classified as a monster," she explained. He looked at her in slight surprise. Perhaps she thought like this because her father kept her from hunting. "I've seen how it's done and Father has tried to get me to hunt as well, but I found it barbaric and refuse."

"I...I've never heard a vampire say that." Jasdevi murmured. She shrugged.

"Is it wrong?" She asked. He shook his head quickly.

"N-no mistress." He said. Jasdevi wondered how she'd react if she knew that his old mistress had trained him to drink blood from humans. "I-I don't like drinking the blood of a human myself…" He murmured, remembering how he felt before ambushing a little girl, not too long ago. Besides, he had always hated his former mistress for what she had done to him and his parents.

"Really?" She asked. Jasdevi nodded.

"It makes me feel... guilty..." He admitted softly. "Like a monster… I didn't like when my old mistress forced me to do it…" Serena gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well don't worry, I won't make you do it anymore." She assured him.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, giving her a real smile. The vampire princess smiled back, then stood suddenly and outstretched her hands to him.

"Dance with me." Serena giggled. Jasdevi blinked a few times "that's an order." She added. Jasdevi nodded and took her hands, he didn't know how to dance. What if he stepped on her feet? What if he disappointed her? She pulled him onto the dance floor and positioned his hands for what seemed to be a waltz. "Just follow my movements." She whispered as if she knew he couldn't dance. Then again, servants weren't taught how to dance.

Jasdevi nodded gratefully, letting out a sigh of relief. She began to move, no, glide around the dance floor, leading Jasdevi in a slow waltz. He stepped carefully, looking at the others who danced, and mimicking them, making sure not to step on her feet or make a wrong move. After a while, he got the hang of it, moving little more smoothly now. He noticed that the other vampires were looking at him and Serena. It made him nervous, but Serena didn't seem to care in the slightest. She seemed to be having fun, even going as far as to lean her head on his chest as they danced. He didn't know why, but his heart seemed to flutter with joy as she lay her head there. He even felt himself smile. This felt like heaven to him. Like nothing could possibly go wrong. Though he knew everything could very possibly go wrong, but for now, he was safe. He was content. Finally, the music stopped and ended his blissful moment. Serena pulled back and smiled, folding her hands in front of her.

"You're a good dancer." She commented.

"As are you," Jasdevi said with a grin. She giggled, taking his hand and pulling him back to where their familiars waited. The twins were still eyeing the bat with temptation, tails flickering. Jasdevi walked up to his two cats, stroking their heads to distract them from Toraido. They purred and leaned into Jasdevi's grasp, rubbing against him happily. Serena outstretched her hand and Toraido flew to rest on her finger, nipping it playfully, probably relieved that she was there to protect him from the hungry cats. Jasdevi made a mental note to feed Jasdero and Devit later.

...

Jasdevi followed the Millennium Earl through the dark halls of his large castle to the servants quarters. A cold feeling ran down his spine, even his familiars were uneasy, it was dark and dank, the cobblestone hallways smelled musty and damp... He was led to a medium sized wooden door. Jasdero and Devit moved a bit closer to him. He felt their warm furry pelts brush against his leg as the Earl opened the door into a dimly lit room. It wasn't as musty and damp in here at all, in fact it was somewhat decent, though the blankets were stiff and Jasdevi could feel the springs on the mattress of the bed he lied on when the Earl left the room. It was different. Less comfortable. But, now it was home. His familiars hopped onto the bed with him, curling up on either side. Jasdevi smiled, feeling more comfortable with them there. At least he wasn't alone... He sat up, looking out the window, where the first rays of sunlight could be seen. He liked to watch the sun come up before he slept... because he missed it. Jasdevi missed the sun. Missed it's warmth and light. He missed feeling the bright, warm rays against his skin when he used to play outside with his old toys back when his parents were alive. He missed the sounds of birdsong and the various animals he would see when his mother took him on a walk every morning. He missed feeling the sun warmed water of the shallow streams against his toes, and the little tadpoles which swam about around his feet as he used to cool down. He longed for the sun, for all the things he had before that fateful night. He sighed, lying back down and closed his eyes, he wished everything was normal the way it had been. Though he still wanted his familiars with him. Even as a human he had never had many friends, always being different from the others due to his strange appearance. But, he never really cared, his parents had loved him to death and they died defending him…

Jasdevi shook his head from those thoughts, and tried to fall asleep. Like every night, he hoped that his sleep wouldn't be plagued by nightmares of his parent's demise. But then a new thought corrupted his many savage memories. Serena… He felt himself smile as he thought of dancing with her. The feeling he got from it... His heart fluttered in his chest. What was this feeling? He felt as if he should know what it was called... but it was foreign to him. Though it was different… He liked the feeling… No… He loved this feeling… This girl, this princess was just so wonderful, kind, beautiful, and just so selfless... She was probably the only vampire he would ever meet who thought drinking blood was monstrous. Where most vampires were devils... she, she was an angel… Perfect in every way shape or form… He couldn't help but feel very… Attracted to her. He closed his eyes, not feeling afraid for the first time in years. He felt sleep latch itself onto his body and slowly, he drifted away, beautiful thoughts buzzed around his head.

He awoke the next morning to a knock at his door. His golden eyes opened slowly as he sat up and looked at the door.

"C-come in," he stammered nervously as he watched the door. The door opened and a servant walked in. He was a fairly short boy, with short white hair and grey eyes. Over his left eye was a strange red scar.

"Mistress has requested you," he said softly, his voice calm. Jasdevi nodded and stood. "Your new uniform is in the wardrobe." The boy said. Jasdevi noticed puncture marks on the boy's neck. Was he a half blood like himself? Jasdevi nodded.

"Could you bring m-me to her then?" He asked nervously. The boy nodded.

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed." He said, stepping out. Jasdevi nodded and got out of bed, careful not to sit on, or disturb his familiars as he stood up and opened a chestnut colored wardrobe and picked out what he assumed was the servants attire and began to dress in it. He was dressed like a butler now. It was a strange feeling, wearing these somewhat fancy clothes. He brushed out his hair in front of a mirror with a standard brush that he found on the dresser. Jasdevi looked back at his familiars. It was better not to wake them, to let them sleep. So he walked out to meet the white haired boy. "She's this way," he said, guiding Jasdevi through the halls, standing tall and straight, like a walking statue, seemingly unfazed by the eerie surroundings.

"Are...are you a half blood too?" Jasdevi asked timidly.

"Yes." Was all he said. "I am Lord Millennium's personal servant." he added after a few moments of silence.

"May I ask what your name is?" Jasdevi asked softly, unsure why he was so curious. Perhaps it was because this boy looked so young…

"Yes. My name is Allen." He said with a pause "Allen Walker." As if knowing what Jasdevi was going to ask next, the servant named Allen then said, "I'm 15. I've been Lord Millennium's servant ever since I was 6." Jasdevi nodded. "Now, what's your name?" Allen Walker asked.

"Jasdevi." He replied.

"You're 18 right?" He asked.

"I'll be 18 day after tomorrow." Jasdevi said.

"Were those two cats your familiars?" Allen asked softly. Jasdevi nodded.

"Ya," he replied with a small smile.

"You're lucky. My familiar isn't even a real animal." The whitette sighed.

"What is it then?" Jasdevi asked curiously. A golden object fluttered out of Allen's pocket and landed on his shoulder. It looked like a golden ball with a cross on its face. It had large golden, feathery wings and a long tail that ended in a swirl, as well as small horns and four small feet.

"This is Timcampy." Allen said, petting the small golden ball.  
"Timcampy is very unique…" Jasdevi murmured, looking at it in awe, he'd never seen one in his entire life. Allen smiled slightly.

"Thank you. Master told me he was something called a golem, though I'm not entirely sure what it means." He sighed.

"He's very cool," Jasdevi said as he peered closer at the golem. Allen smiled.

"We're here." he said suddenly, stopping in front of a very ornate door.

"Thank you Allen," Jasdevi said gratefully giving him a smile, then knocking on the door.

"Come in." Serena's melodic voice called from inside.

"If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer." Allen said with a small bow and left, Timcampy still on his shoulder. Jasdevi stepped through the door and bowed when he came in sight of Serena. She was sitting in bed, a book in one hand, the other hand gently stroking Toraido's head. At a closer glance, Jasdevi saw that her bed was more like a coffin with sheets, blankets, and pillows inside. Though it looked very comfortable.

Serena smiled and waved at Jasdevi. "Could you close the door behind you?" She asked. He nodded and closed the door as he walked in.

"You asked for me?" He asked softly. Serena nodded, placing down her book.

"I thought it'd be a good idea if I showed you around the castle." She smiled. "It's a very big castle after all."

"Alright." Jasdevi said with the dip of his head. She stood, Toraido fluttering onto her shoulder. She walked up to him.

"Follow me then." Serena said kindly. Jasdevi nodded, and followed her out of the room, holding his hands in front of him to avoid nervous fidgeting. She led him through the many dark halls of the castle, showing him every room. He didn't know if he'd ever remember, it was just so large and there were so many winding hallways. "I know it's confusing, but you'll get used to it. I'm sure Allen will help you if you ask him. He's very nice." Serena explained.

"Okay, thanks. I hope I can remember this…" Jasdevi said with a sigh.

"It's alright. You will." She assured him. "It took me a while to remember everything when I was little." She mused. He felt relieved that it wasn't just him finding all this difficult to comprehend. Suddenly, Timcampy flew in front of us, carrying something in its mouth.

"Tim! Come back, that's important!" Allen's desperate voice cried. Jasdevi shot out a hand when the golem went by, and grasped it's tail in his fist, pulling the golden creature into his palm and captivating the white haired male's familiar. Allen ran up, panting. "Thanks," He panted, taking what Tim had in its mouth. "Master would have had my head if I lost this." Jasdevi dipped his head, Serena peered at him with wide eyes, surprised at how fast his hand had latched onto the creature. Tim wriggled out of Jasdevi's hand, landing on Allen's head. The whitette glared at it. "I'm mad at you right now. Don't even try to be cute." He muttered. "Thanks again, Jasdevi." Allen smiled at him, before walking away. Jasdevi chuckled.

"Wow, you're very quick," Serena breathed, a look of being impressed showed on her beautiful face. Jasdevi blushed slightly.

"Thank you, mistress." He said timidly. She gave him a smile.

"Have you always been that quick?" She asked curiously as she lead him down the hallway. He shrugged.

"I-I think. I wasn't really to athletic as a child though..." He replied.

"So probably after you've turned then?" She offered.

"Probably." Jasdevi pondered. She nodded.

"This is the kitchen," she said pointing to another room, delicious scents wafting from the door. He looked at the extravagant kitchen, mentally comparing it to the kitchen in his old mistress's home. There were already cooks, maybe he wouldn't have to cook like he had used to. "Here, I'll introduce you to the cooks." Serena smiled, taking his hand and pulling him inside.

"Alright," Jasdevi said with a nod. She walked in with him.

"This is Jerry," Serena introduced a dark male with long corn row style hair that reached past his shoulders, he looked very friendly and enthusiastic.

"Well hello there, aren't you cute?" He chuckled. Jasdevi didn't really know how to respond to that…

"H-hi," he managed, through his confusion, wondering if this man was aware that Jasdevi was in fact male. "I'm Jasdevi," he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya." Jerry smiled, then went back to his cooking. A small girl wearing a maid uniform walked up to retrieve a plate of food. She had short teal hair tied up into short pigtails and very pale skin.

"This is Mimi." Serena introduced the girl who looked up.

"H-hi," she stammered, her cheeks flushing pink. Jasdevi smiled at her.

"Hi." he replied. "I'm Jasdevi," he introduced. Her cheeks became a deeper red. A small smile grew on her face, and she waved. Then she hurried off with the plate of food, probably to the dining room.

"Mimi is my mother's personal servant." Serena explained.

"Oh, so each member of the family has personal servants?" She nodded.

"Well, I didn't cause I refused to bite anyone. But now I have you." She smiled. Jasdevi felt himself smile a bit, a happy feeling aroused in his chest. "Anyway, there are other rooms. C'mon." She giggled.

"Okay," Jasdevi said with a smile I bet there are a lot of other rooms… he thought. She took his hand and led him through the rest of the castle. He felt his heart pound in his chest as a deep blush crossed his face. This new emotion confused him greatly. Why did this girl make him feel so... carefree, happy, protected. Was it because she was kind to him? Was it because she was giving him something his mistress never gave him. Affection? She was treating him, not like a servant, but like a friend. Like a being with feelings. He liked that… It made him feel like he was actually a living creature that was able to have feelings. Instead of being afraid of punishment or death. He sighed softly with a smile. He was safe, so were his familiars... At least, he hoped they were. There was also the matter of the Millennium Earl, who he assumed was more than capable of punishing him. But, if he stayed good, then maybe he'd stay safe.

...

He was cleaning in the study, Jasdero and Devit snoozing on the arm chair behind him. He wiped dust away with a cloth that Serena had given him and he organized books and papers. So far, he had avoided being punished. He had followed orders and been good. The best part was, nobody drank from him and he was able to get blood tablets for payment, which was quite good giving his circumstance of powerful blood lust. He looked up as the door opened and Mimi walked in, carrying a large stack of books. She was obviously struggling to hold it.

"Need some help?" Jasdevi offered, taking half the stack from her arms.

"Oh! Um... uh.. Th-thank you." She stammered, blushing.

"Where should I put these?" He asked.

"Um... on their respective shelves." Mimi said timidly. Jasdevi nodded and began to organize the books onto their shelves. The short female sorted her own pile of books, glancing over at Jasdevi once and a while. He payed attention to his own assortments, catching her staring at him every once and a while. Even the twins were watching Mimi with curiosity as she stared at Jasdevi. He finished first, making sure all of them were in their proper places. Then he continued to do his original job "thank you…" Mimi murmured her cheeks flushing pink when their eyes met.

"No problem." Jasdevi smiled. "Happy to help." She smiled, and exited the room, a sort of dazed look on her face. "What's up with her?" He wondered.

"Looks like somebody likes you" Devit mused with a smirk as he stretched out on the soft warm cushion.

"Likes me?" Jasdevi asked. "What do you mean?"

"She has a crush on you. hee hee!" Jasdero giggled, resting his head on his paws.

"But I'm too sexy for her," Jasdevi teased with a laugh. The twins both laughed in unison, curling up together. He walked up to them and stroked their soft heads and scratched behind their ears. They purred, nuzzling against his hands. He chuckled and continued scratching behind their ears and stroking them happily. Jasdero licked his fingers, purring.

"You have noo idea how good this feels," Devitto purred, leaning into his palm. Jasdevi smiled, then went back to his work.

"Hi Jasdevi!" The voice of Serena interrupted him. He looked back, pausing in his cleaning.

"Hello mistress." He greeted with a small bow.

"Here, for your hard work," she said with a smile, handing him a glass filled halfway with some sort of crimson liquid. He took it, surprised. She was giving him blood. Not blood tablets... but pure blood.

"Th-thank you mistress!" He said with a grin, bringing his lips to the glass gratefully. The crimson liquid wet his parched throat, fulfilling his thirst.

"It's nothing, you needed it," she purred, squeezing Jasdevi's shoulder gently. He finished the blood and smiled at his mistress. "You've done a great job in here, it's cleaner than it has been in years." She said. Jasdevi bowed slightly as a thank you. She laughed and walked over to the twins, petting them gently and scratching under their chins and behind their ears. They purred, nuzzling against her. Toraido seemed to pout slightly, nipping her ear gently. Devitto looked up at Toraido with a smirk, both of them nuzzling into her palms. The bat hissed at the cats, glaring. They chuckled and purred. "Don't be mean Toraido." Serena scolded gently. Toraido seemed to pout, still glaring slightly at Jasdevi's familiars. The two cats hopped off of the armchair, nuzzling against Jasdevi's legs. Jasdevi felt himself smile, licking the sweet blood from his lips. "Would you like to take a break?" Serena asked.

"No, it's alright," Jasdevi said in attempt to prove himself strong. She nodded.

"Well then, would you like to come to town with me?" She offered. Jasdevi nodded with a grin.

"Yes please Mistress." He said politely. She smiled and took his hand again.

"Then let's go." She said kindly. He blushed and nodded, allowing her to guide him out of the room and through the hallways. Jasdero and Devit followed close behind. Trotting happily with swaying tails.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as its ready! **


	3. Chapter 2-Reliving Moments of the Past

**Hey there guys! Here's another chapter. In this chapter... shit really hits the fan. In more than one way. New characters are introduced and secrets are revealed. Enjoy! **

**Evaline and I do not own DGM or any of the characters. We DO however own Serena. She is under copyright of NoahofBond18.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jasdevi was humming to himself as he cleaned pots and pans in the kitchen. His familiars were in his room, napping or playing. Sometimes they hunted for mice as well around the castle to one explore, two earn themselves a tasty meal. In the few short days he had been at this castle, Jasdevi had become friends with Allen. The white haired boy was very kind and always helped Jasdevi out when he had the time. Most of the time, however, the whitette was always at the Millennium Earl's side. Waiting for orders. But in spare time, he had taught Jasdevi how to play poker, though Jasdevi wasn't very good at it. He had noticed how kind Serena was as well. Unlike any vampire he'd ever seen. She was kind to everyone, even the servants. Though she always practically spoiled Jasdevi the most, giving him real blood and blood tablets when she could. In return, he served her as well as he could, following all her orders. He did his jobs as best as possible, and even did extra favors for her to please his mistress. He liked living here. He wasn't alone like he had been in his previous home. This home was just way much better, and there were no painful memories here, though his previous mistress had taught him survival skills, he was treated kindly here. Sometimes Allen took him outside to continue teaching him. Probably on the Earl's orders.

He finished cleaning the pots and pans, then dispensing them in their proper cabinets. He started feeling thirsty, his fangs aching. But he shook away that unbearable feeling, caging the beast inside him, keeping his thirst quiet until he could manage to get ahold of his blood tablets. Jasdevi faintly wondered what happened if a vampire went too long without quenching their thirst. Maybe he'd ask Serena later. She was smart and probably knew the answer, if not he'd ask Allen. He ignored the thirst and continued his work. Drying off plates and stacking them neatly he heard two meows come from behind him. He looked over and saw Jasdero and Devit.

"Hey there." He smiled.

"hi!" They said in unison, they were lying down on the floor, a dead mouse in their paws. Jasdevi smiled, walking up to them and petting them. They purred and licked his fingers gently. He chuckled softly.

"Eat your mouse. I've got some left overs for you too." He said. They grinned and quickly ate their freshly caught mouse. When they finished, Jasdevi gave them some left overs from breakfast. They purred, lapping up bits and pieces of bacon and eggs happily with swaying tails. He smiled and went back to cleaning, feeling his thirst grow a bit stronger. He could barely choke it down anymore. He closed his eyes, his fangs throbbing in a such a way that feels like after a few hours after getting new braces on. He placed a hand over his mouth, groaning softly.

"Do you want us to get your case of blood tablets?" The twins asked in unison. He shook his head, not sure if he was allowed to. They sighed and nodded. His incisors hurt so much, it was difficult to say no to their offer, he needed blood and he needed it bad. But he didn't want to get in trouble, so he fought through the pain. He got checked on by Serena every so often when doing a job so he wasn't surprised when he saw her enter the room. He removed his hand from his mouth, trying to hide his pain.

"Hello Jasdevi, how are you handling things," she asked with a smile.

"Good." He said, smiling back. The pain peaked a bit.

"You're in pain," she noticed with a frown.

"It...it's fine, mistress." He breathed.

"No. It's not." She pouted. He couldn't reply. The thirst got so bad, he started feeling light headed. He rested a palm to his forehead "lemme see if I have any blood tablets on me," she sighed, searching her pockets. He hoped she did. Jasdevi didn't know how long he could take it. She took her hands from her pockets with a sigh. "I got nothin…" She sighed. "so. Drink from me." He looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head.

"N-no mistress... I couldn't possibly-"

"That's an order. Drink from me." She demanded. He moved forward hesitantly, wrapping his arms around her and placing his fangs at her neck. She flinched as Jasdevi's fangs pierced her flesh gently, he did it as gently as he possibly could, but, then the blood reached his tongue, instincts flared through him and he started drinking it in. He had never drank the blood of a pure blood before… It was more divine than anything he had ever tasted in his entire life, it felt fresh and tasted like heaven... He pulled back after a bit, licking the blood from her neck. She staggered a bit weakly.

"D-did I t-take too much?" Jasdevi asked nervously. "I-I'm sorry…"

"No it's fine." Serena assured him. "It's just... a strange feeling."

"D-do you want me to bring you back t-to your room so you can rest?" He offered softly. She nodded, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, seeing a blush light up on her face, then, he guided her away to her room, supporting the dizzy girl against his shoulder. When they reached her room, he gently lifted her and placed her in the coffin resembling bed.

"Th-thank you…" She said softly.

"Your welcome mistress." He replied. "D-do you need me to get anything for you?" He asked softly. She shook her head, closing her eyes. He nodded and before he could stop himself, he kissed her forehead gently saying "sleep well… I hope you feel better…" He walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. He sighed, and walked towards his room slowly, thinking about what had just happened. What had he just gotten himself into... He hoped no one had seen… He didn't want to get hurt or to get his familiars hurt. Jasdevi walked to his room, having no further orders. So he just flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to rest up while he still could. He soon drifted off into a restless nap. Darkness enveloping him.

...

A knock on the door woke him. "Come in…" He groaned sleepily, sitting up. The door opened and Allen walked in. "Hey," Jasdevi said with a yawn.

"Master wants to see you." Allen said softly. Jasdevi nodded and stood up, walking out of the door, he hoped it was maybe an order or something that the Earl wanted him to fulfil. He followed Allen through the halls to where the Millennium Earl was. A nervous feeling aroused inside of him, maybe he had been caught sucking Serena's blood... Allen stopped at the entrance to the throne room. "Wait here for a moment." He said, walking into the room. Jasdevi heard the whitette's voice from inside the room. "Jasdevi is waiting outside, master."

"Bring him in." He heard the ominous voice of the Earl speak. Allen opened the door to allow Jasdevi to come in. He walked in slowly, head down in submission. Allen left the room, closing the door behind him. Jasdevi walked up to the steps in front of where the Earl sat in his throne and bowed low.

"You asked for me Master Millennium?" Jasdevi asked softly, keeping his head bowed.

"Indeed I did." The Earl said in a dangerous voice.

"May I ask w-why, m-master Millennium?" Jasdevi stammered nervously.

"You drank from my Daughter…" He spat. The young half blood flinched at his words, remaining silent. "You have betrayed the Noah clan. Therefore… You must pay."

"M-Master... I-I..." His voice trailed off and he fell silent, fear pounding in his chest.

"Shut the hell up." He spat. Jasdevi flinched, beginning to tremble slightly. "You, were given the honor to serve us, and you drink from my daughter… your mistress." He remained silent, knowing that if he said anything it would only be worse. He had to be good and take his punishment. The Earl stepped from his throne and grabbed Jasdevi's thin neck, using his force to slam the weak boy to the floor, pain and shock shot through the servant. Jasdevi let out a choked cry of pain, feeling the Earl's hand on his windpipe. He felt the Earl slam his fangs into his neck, muscles becoming pierced by his sharp teeth as he tore at Jasdevi's neck, sucking draining all strength from the boy by drinking his blood in long gulps. His teeth clenched in an attempt to not cry out. He sucked harder, digging his fangs deeper into Jasdevi's flesh and jerking them every once in a while. Jasdevi let out a cry of pain, his eyes wide.

Before he even saw it coming, the Millennium Earl slammed his fists against Jasdevi's temple, tearing his teeth from Jasdevi's flesh and making the poor servant's head hit the floor with a crack. He felt something wet and hot on the back of his head. It slowly poured from a new fissure in his skull. He felt his world become dark, and he felt his body being kicked around, fists and legs clashing with every part of his body. He cried out when he felt his bones snapping one by one. Slowly, consciousness seeped from his body. I don't want to die… He whimpered. It became hard to breath as blood leaked from his mouth. He felt crimson bubble up in his throat and gush from his mouth, the excruciating agony he felt was indescribable. Feintly, he felt the Earl place his foot on his chest, as if to keep him down. And then, he barely felt the Earl crush his rib cage with great force.

Then everything went black… Was he dead? But if he was dead... why did it hurt so much? He didn't know and he didn't care to try to open his eyes to find out either. It was hard to breath, his lungs hurting every time he took a breath. He heard a very faint pleading voice, though he couldn't distinguish whose it was or what the person said, he knew it was female. He somewhat felt someone hugging him gently. Who was this? Who cared about him this much? It was hard to believe someone cared about him at all in this hell. Though he was supposed to feel distressed, right? Then why was he happy? Was it because the feeling that he knew someone cared about him felt happy? Was it that he just enjoyed the hug? He didn't know... Something licked his face, nuzzling gently against him. It hurt, but he knew this was one of his two familiars… He liked that, though he was in too much pain to smile. He was in too much pain to do anything except lie in this person's arms. He felt himself slip away from the conscious world and dissipate into the world of oblivion.

…

It was a pain to open his eyes... but he did. Only to be blinded by sunlight filtering through the window. Where was he? Definitely not his room. The surroundings were much fancier… And more ornate… It was very different, and the mattress he lay on was comfortable, and his head was on a warm plush pillow, a blanket covering him, and his two familiars at his sides. His still regenerating body was covered in bandages, making him feel a bit stiff.

"Dero, he's awake!" The voice of Devitto came into ear shot. Something that must have been either Jasdero or Devit nuzzled against him.

"Jasdevi! Can you talk? Are you alright?" Dero's teary voice asked. Jasdevi moaned in response.

"Well, he can move his head and his eyes are open, so he must be alright" Devitto confirmed, shoving his face in Jasdevi's line of vision. Jasdevi tried to sit up, but failed. Falling back to the bed with a small cry of pain. "Ya, he's alright. Well… Sort of…" Jasdero nuzzled against him, licking his cheek. Devit purred, "his nose is dry though…" He pouted.

"I'm not a cat. And you're not my m-mother Devit." Jasdevi groaned, finally managing to speak.

"So what? I'm still one of your familiars." Devit pointed out, licking Jasdevi's nose to make it wet. Jasdero giggled.

"You're talking hee hee!" Jasdero said happily. Jasdevi managed a small smile, slowly moving his hand and petting the blonde cat's head. Devitto brushed his cheek along Jasdevi's neck with a purr.

"Where am I?" Jasdevi asked weakly.

"Serena-chan's room!" Jasdero giggled. Jasdevi's eyes widened slightly and he found the strength to sit up, though it hurt him greatly. He looked around.

"She saved you from Master Millennium, man was she furious at him," Devit chuckled. That's when he remembered why he was in so much pain. "She gave him hell, then she had Allen bring you back here," Devitto explained "She had a nurse tend to your injuries, you've been out for three days."

"Three... three days?" He asked in shock. The twins nodded. He groaned softly and lay back down. If he had been here for three days, where had Serena slept? He felt a bit guilty. As if reading his thoughts Jasdero spoke.

"Serena has slept on her comfy couch over there. hee hee, she's usually right by your side though he" Jasdero giggled. Jasdevi nodded slowly.

"She's getting blood from the storage area" Devit told him.

"Okay." he said softly, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the pain. His familiars curled up beside him, nuzzling against him. He sighed wrapping his arms around them and keeping them close.

The door opened quietly and someone walked in. He managed to open an eye to see Serena. She walked up to him and smiled. "You're awake." she said softly, sitting beside the bed. He felt himself smile slightly and nod weakly. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. He shook his head. He didn't want to drink from her again. He didn't like it, not only because of the punishment, but because it hurt her and he didn't like to hurt her. Serena nodded, brushing some hair away from his face. He felt his cheeks become rosy. She smiled slightly, giggling. She stroked Jasdevi's cheek gently, he felt himself purr and rest his cheek into her palm, feeling warmth spread through him. Serena giggled softly.

"A-are you a-al-alright?" Jasdevi asked weakly.

"I should be asking you that." She smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

"Good…" Jasdevi breathed, relief washing over him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I-I g-guess I'm alright…" He murmured weakly.

"I'm glad." Serena murmured. "You really had me worried for a second."

"Y-you w-were worried? A-about me?" Jasdevi asked in surprise. She nodded.

"I thought father had killed you." she said softly. He felt himself smile, somebody actually cared about him besides his familiars.

"I th-thought he had too…" Jasdevi admitted.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, surprising Jasdevi.

"I-it's not y-your fault… I-I'm w-weak…" he murmured.

"No, I shouldn't have made you drink from me. I knew it was against the rules and I did it anyway." She said.

"I-I'm j-just weak…" He reassured.

"No you're not." She murmured.

"Y-you r-really think s-so?" She nodded, smiling. "Thanks…" Jasdevi said weakly.

"No problem." She said softly, taking his hand gently. He felt himself grow tired again. His eyes drooping drowsily. "You should rest." He heard Serena whisper.

"I d-don't want t-to…" He murmured, he wanted to stay awake, with Serena.

"I can see that you're tired. Don't force yourself to stay awake." She murmured. "I'll be right here." He nodded in submission with a sigh and allowed his eyes to close. He felt her hand on his cheek, cupping it gently. He nuzzled into her hand and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, thankful for her company.

...

He awoke once more, feeling something warm pressed against him. It didn't feel like his familiars… He yawned, opening his eyes, his vision blurry. Moonlight shone through his window this time. This meant that everyone would be awake. Jasdevi looked over at the warm object pressed against him and blushed. It was Serena, blissfully asleep at his side. Her long beautiful eyelashes curved gently, a peaceful look across her face. Moonlight danced off her hair which cascaded over her shoulders. She was wearing the black dress she had worn yesterday. It covered her legs and exposed her pale shoulders. It looked quite lovely on her.

Jasdevi felt himself smile and curl up closer to her, closing his eyes again and breathing in her scent. His blush deepened when she pressed herself closer. He felt his heart flourish from joy, this was when he realized this feeling that he had towards her, wasn't just joy, it wasn't foreign… This was love... He loved his mistress. Hesitantly, as if unsure if he was allowed to do it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close while she slept. She seemed to smile in her sleep and nuzzle up closer to his chest with a happy smile. His heart fluttered even more. Her eyes opened drowsily and she smiled snuggling up closer, closing her eyes once more. He hugged her tighter, relishing the warmth he got from the girl.

"G'night," she purred, opening her crimson eyes. He smiled, still somewhat unused to vampire's strange way of speaking. To them, it was backwards.

"Good night." He replied softly. She smiled and nestled her forehead back against his chest. "Did you sleep well, mistress?" he asked.

"Very…" She murmured with a smile. "And you?"

"Me too." He smiled back.

"Good…" She breathed.

"Are you thirsty mistress?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. But-" she paused "I'd like you to call me Serena when we're alone…" She murmured. He blinked and nodded.

"A-alright." He murmured. She smiled and nuzzled much closer, curling in his warm embrace.

"You're very warm…" She purred. He blushed slightly.

"Thank you. Mi-Serena." He caught himself just in time. She giggled softly. His blush deepened slightly. He sat up. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you are." He offered.

"No, it's fine… I want you to stay here…" She muttered. He nodded. It appeared that his instincts as a servant were coming through even with Serena. "C-can I show you something?" She asked him softly. Jasdevi nodded slowly. She looked up at him and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes and pressing her body closely to his. His golden eyes widened for a moment then closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He pressed his lips deeply to hers, intensifying the tidal pool of affection running in between them. Never in his life had Jasdevi ever felt this happy. Everything through him flourished, a feverish feeling flooded through him, and made him grow strong though his brain fizzed with joy. He felt a bit high, his brain neurons going insane. He felt Serena's fingers run through his long two toned hair. He leaned forward, deepening the kiss. She snuggled up closer, a purr rumbling in her throat. He chuckled softly, tangling his fingers in her long hair. She grinned and pressed her body much much closer so that there was almost no room between the two of them.

After a long moment of bliss, they pulled back needing air. She grinned with a blush and wrapped her arms around Jasdevi's waist, hugging him tightly. The half blood hugged her back, his heart speeding in his chest.

"Jasdevi… I like you… I like you a lot…" She murmured.

"I... I do too." He replied quietly. She grinned and kissed Jasdevi firmly on the lips, her warm palms cupping his chin. He kissed her back, holding her close. He felt a purr rise in his throat. Then, he felt something blossom from his tailbone and grow very long, and he felt his ears extend and grow taller. That was when he realized he had cat ears and a tail. Jasdero and Devit looked at him in surprise and Serena giggled. She reached up and scratched behind his ears, making him purr. He felt her fingers scratch his itchy skin making him purr, the great relieving feeling passing through him. So this is how his familiars felt when he pet them. He liked it, this feeling was comfortable, and very very relieving… No wonder why they liked it... He let out a mewl, purring loudly. "Now I know how my familiars feel…." He purred. Serena giggled, petting him gently.

"See why we like it so much now?" Devit chuckled, sitting on Jasdevi's lap. He nodded, leaning against Serena's hand. Jasdero giggled, curling up beside his brother. Serena began to pet the twins, then Toraido flew in the room and glared at Jasdevi and the twins. He landed on his mistress's shoulder and hissed at the cats, batting his wings angrily.

"Toraido!" Serena scolded. "Stop that!" He seemed to pout at her, folding his wings. "Why are you so mean?" She asked in an irritated voice. The two cats seemed to smirk with triumph.

"Serena, your father won't be happy with you. Not at all." Toraido said, his wings fluttering slightly. "And besides, those two cats keep eyeing me like I'm their next meal!"

"Well, they're cats what do you expect? They eat birds."

"I'm not a bird!" Toraido cried indignantly.

"Well, you are small like a bird and fly like a bird," Serena replied with a smirk.

"But I'm not a bird." Toraido pouted, nipping Serena's ear.

"Ya look like one," Devit smirked, seeming to understand Toraido. "You must taste like one too" He teased, licking his lips. Jasdero giggled, grinning up at the bat, who hid behind Serena's neck. Devit laughed and sprawled himself out on top of Jasdevi's lap, stretching out in comfort. Jasdero lay next to him, resting his head on Devit's back. Devit purred, closing his eyes. Jasdevi placed a hand on the blonde's head, petting him gently. Jasdero purred happily, bringing his cheek closer. Serena, meanwhile, was quietly scolding Toraido. Jasdevi chuckled at her and his familiars. The bat pouted and flew upwards to a bar that hung above the bed, hanging upside down from it. Devit opened an eye and looked at the prey item hungrily with a smirk. The bat hissed at him before wrapping himself in his wings and dozing off. Devitto chucked and wrapped his tail around his paws. Both cats soon fell asleep as well. Jasdevi chuckled at them, they seemed to enjoy teasing the bat very much. Serena sighed softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think it could ever work?" She asked softly. Jasdevi thought before answering.

"Perhaps." He replied truthfully, turning his head and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope so…" She murmured. He hugged her gently, glad that no one was here to see. Glad that he could spend this time with her, and be this close to her. For the time being, no one could take this away from him. Though he knew that could change very quickly and very easily. But for now, he'd cherish every second.

….

A few weeks later, Jasdevi was completely healed, and out of Serena's care, they sometimes did have their moments, but they hid their feelings for each other for their own safety. He still had a bandage around his neck because the Earl's bite would bleed every time it was removed. But other than that he was fine. At the moment, Jasdevi was cleaning Serena's room. There was a knock at the door that caught Serena's attention, prying her eyes away from a book as Jasdevi continued to clean, curiosity pricking his attention. The princess stood and walked over to the door, opening it. Allen stood in the doorway and waved with a smile.

"Hello Allen." Serena greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Master Millennium has told me that Jasdevi is to give this message to his old mistress," Allen said, handing her an envelope, with a bow of the head. Jasdevi walked over and took the letter.

"Alright." He said with a nod. As soon as Allen closed the door and walked off. Serena turned to Jasdevi with a frown.

"I'm gonna miss you…" She murmured softly.

"And I you." He murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he promised.

"Alright…" She murmured, kissing his cheek gently. He smiled then looked at his familiars.

"You two stay here." He ordered softly, kneeling down and petting their heads. "I want you two to be safe, alright? And be good." They nodded, nuzzling against his hands. Jasdevi stood, kissed Serena on the cheek and walked out, waving goodbye. She waved goodbye, looking as if she didn't want him to leave.

He walked out of the castle, heading for the woods. He looked at the letter with curiosity, wondering what note could possibly be inside. However, he didn't open it. It wouldn't be right. It was for his old mistress after all. He actually felt a bit of gratitude towards her now, after all, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have his familiars and he wouldn't have known Serena. He couldn't help wondering, however, what his life would've been like if his parents hadn't been killed. He would have gone to school, maybe he'd have some friends but there was no telling if he would have been killed by a vampire sooner or later. He shrugged it off and continued walking. After a while, he almost wished he brought at least one of his familiars. It was much too quiet walking alone in these woods. He sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Something moved in the bushes behind him, causing him to freeze and look back. There was nothing there... He narrowed his eyes, but there was still… Nothing… must be my imagination… he thought and shook his head and continued to walk. Another sound caught his attention and he froze again. What was going on? Suddenly he felt something knock the air out of him, his body thudding on the cold moist earth. He stared wide eyed at what had attacked him, his heart seemed to stop for a moment. A large wolf, even larger than a normal wolf pinned him down he snarled. It's fur was crimson and it seemed to be missing an eye. Jasdevi's eyes widened further in terror, his heart speeding up in his chest. It bared its teeth and snarled. He couldn't find the strength to throw it off him, his body paralyzed in fear. The wolf's hackles were raised until it noticed the fear in Jasdevi's eyes.

"Come with me…" It hissed, standing up and grabbing Jasdevi's cloak as if lifting him by the scruff. "Don't try to run, we're faster than you vampire" the wolf growled. Jasdevi determined it a male, due to it's masculine voice, it was a red wolf, it's long fur quite radiant. He nodded, still terrified as the wolf dragged him. The wolf easily picked him up by his clothes "damn you vampires are hard to lift, no god damned scruff…" He grumbled in irritation. Jasdevi couldn't speak. What was going to happen to him? This wolf wasn't just any wolf this was a werewolf, natural born enemy to the vampires. He had to fight back tears as he was dragged through the forest by the werewolf. He looked around frantically as he saw more wolves, flanking them on each side. The half blood trembled in terror, clenching his fists. It became harder to fight back his tears. One of the wolves smirked when they saw his tears.

"Aw look, the little bitch is trying not to cry, how pathetic," the voice of a second red male sneered, it had half it's face covered by some white skeleton like markings. Jasdevi flinched slightly, gripping his left arm with his right. He whimpered as he seemed to be brought right into some sort of camps, concealed by thick coverage, small stone hills were along the edges of the camp with wolves perched on the tops, looking about their surroundings and watching for enemies, ears perked. Their eyes fell on him, narrowing dangerously. He stared at the ground, his trembling increasing. There seemed to be multiple piles of boulders and mounds of soil around, concealing dens within them. He was being brought to a large outcrop of rocks that seemed for like a hill that led to a cliff at the end, probably some sort of rock where the alpha was to stand to announce things. He raised his head slightly, noticing that some of the werewolves were in human form, sitting on rocks or in their dens. Some parents led their children inside at the sight of the teen.

He was brought inside one of the larges dens, the musky scent of dog flooded into his nostrils, a large navy blue wolf sat at the center, talking to almost brownish gold one with spiky fur. The crimson wolf holding Jasdevi dropped him to the ground.

"Stay where you are." it growled. Jasdevi nodded hastily, fear pounding in his chest. The wolf walked up to the navy blue wolf. "Chief Komui, I found a vampire in our territory."

The male turned to face Jasdevi. "Scrawny one, must be one of their servants…" The wolf named Komui said. Jasdevi lowered his head slightly at the word 'scrawny'. Even werewolves thought he was weak… "An omega…" He snorted, "can't be that important to them or they wouldn't have sent him down here. Now tell me vampire. Why have you come to our realm?"

"I-I didn't mean to." Jasdevi stammered. "I-I didn't kn-know that I was i-in y-your t-territory..."

"How do we know you're not lying?" He hissed. Then Jasdevi remembered the letter, he could use it as proof, maybe he wouldn't be killed.

"I-I was being s-sent to d-deliver a letter... t-to another v-vampire." He muttered, pulling out the letter and offering it to the werewolf. The wolf turned human, the sound of the crack of bones and rubber stretching past it's limit filled the den, the wolf grasped the letter and opened it, taking the note out. Jasdevi sat with bated breath, hoping it was enough. He began looking over then chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. Jasdevi looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. What was so funny?

"Y-you really thing this blank piece of paper, i-is gonna save you!? You're a spy! Aren't you?" Komui laughed. Jasdevi's pupils dilated in fear. Blank?

"N-no! I-I'm not! I-I... d-didn't know!" He said desperately.

"What I'm wondering is what is underneath that bandage…" The large crimson wolf with the white face markings said as he stared at the bandage around Jasdevi's neck.

"Cross, would you reveal what is under it?" Komui asked the male who had just spoken. Jasdevi's hands flew to his throat.

"No! Please don't!" He pleaded.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Cross purred shifting into his human form, a tall man stood before Jasdevi, long straight hair dropped down a bit above his elbow where it curled upwards, a mask hid half his face and he wore a black robe that draped below his knees. He didn't respond to the man but kept his hands over his bandage. The man pinned him to the wall which was surprisingly made of wood, then he pried Jasdevi's hands from his neck roughly and removed the bandage with a sharp yank. He let out a cry as blood gushed from the fang marks on his throat. He caught a look of pity from the one eyed wolf.

"Must be a half blood, they usually don't prey on their own kind…" Komui murmured. Jasdevi's hands tried to staunch the blood flow, trying to get proper air into his lungs. "Hmm… He must have been running away from his own kind, they often do…" He wanted to shake his head, but his vision became blurry. The one eyed wolf shifted into human and grasped the bandage and tied it back around Jasdevi's neck.

"We should keep him for a bit and decide what to do with him as a pack," he suggested, a wave of pity showing in his eye. Jasdevi felt gratitude to this wolf. Though he did not like being treated like a weakling, he appreciated that he helped him.

"Alright Lavi, since you found him, you should care for him until we decide what to do with him." Komui agreed. The red head named Lavi nodded, helping the half blood to his feet and supporting him from the den, carrying him to a different one which was smaller of course. He sat Jasdevi against the wall, sitting in front of him.

"Th-thank you…" Jasdevi muttered with gratitude. Now that Jasdevi saw, he had an eyepatch over the missing eye as a human, a green bandana hung his hair up and he wore the same type of robes as Cross. His singular eye was the color of lush grass. He shrugged.

"No problem. But don't think we're friends because of this." Lavi said. Jasdevi nodded quickly, his fear hurt him so much. He wanted so desperately to be back home with Serena and his familiars. He wondered if he could summon Jasdero and Devit from here... he wanted desperately to try. Lavi yawned, shifting effortlessly into his wolf form again. "Don't you dare try anything." He growled "I have very accurate hearing despite my one missing eye." He hissed.

"Y-yes s-sir..." Jasdevi murmured, terrified out of his mind. The wolf only nodded and closed his eye, his breathing becoming even. The teen closed his eyes and tried to summon his familiars. But, nothing came. No familiars, nothing… Only the rock in the pit of his stomach. He finally allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks, curling into a ball. He felt the cold night's breeze to brush against his flesh, causing goosebumps to form on his skin. He sobbed quietly into his knees, wanting some form of comfort… Soon enough he cried himself to sleep.

...

He awoke the next morning, laying on something soft, said something was also curled around him. He childishly hoped that it had all been a dream and he was back with Serena. But no such luck, his blurry eyesight caught view of long red fur. After a few moments his brain registered that he was lying on the werewolf and he shot up quickly, moving away. He scrambled against the wall. Lavi yawned widely and opened his eye to look at Jasdevi.

"Mornin vampire," he yawned. Jasdevi only nodded slowly, keeping himself pressed against the wall. "What?"

"N-nothing..." Jasdevi stammered. Lavi looked at him.

"You're a really strange vampire." He commented. "Usually their fangs would be trying to suck a wolves blood by now."

"I-I'm only half blood." Jasdevi said, somewhat indignantly.

"Well no shit," he chuckled, rasping his tongue over his large paws. Jasdevi crossed his legs, looking away from the werewolf. He wondered what the pack would decide to do with him. He was scared. Would he be killed? He fought back fresh tears. "Oh don't cry vampire pup," he groaned. Jasdevi felt the urge to hiss at him. He knew what pup meant.

"I'm not a pup." He said indignantly. "I'm 18!"

"Oh so you're two years younger then me, well you look like a pup to me." He yawned. Jasdevi scoffed, looking away and glaring at the ground. Lavi chuckled in amusement "you're very amusing, you know that right?"

"Shut up." Jasdevi muttered. Lavi only laughed at this.

"You have a lot to learn kid," he chuckled. "Can't make a wolf that doesn't respect you shut up." Jasdevi fell silent, crossing his arms over his chest. Lavi smirked and stretched out with a yawn and rested his head back on his paws. He didn't like how this wolf treated him like a little kid. Lavi's ears perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps at the entrance. Jasdevi's head shot up in alarm, pressing himself against the wall once more. It was Komui.

"They've decided. He is to be kept here and learn pack life. Since he is half human, he is compatable to become wolf just like Allen," Komui said.

"A-Allen?" Jasdevi asked in surprise.

"Yes, Allen Walker, he was human turned wolf then a vampire went and bit him," Lavi growled "he was a great pack mate…"

"I... I know him." He muttered nervously.

"Really?" They asked in surprise. He nodded slowly.

"I-I worked with h-him. He's my friend..." He murmured. Lavi's hard gaze seemed to soften ever so slightly.

"Alright…" he said "Should I get him something to eat and teach him about pack life?" Lavi asked Komui who then nodded. Jasdevi wanted to tell them that all he wanted to do was go home. He was scared of what would happen to him if the vampires found out that he was with werewolves. Komui left the den. "We must wait for the pack to return from hunting first, so I will tell you more about the pack. There are different ranks kinda like how there are with vampires, Alpha male, Alpha female, Beta Male and Beta female, Gamma's, Adolescent, Omega and pups. Those are from the highest ranks to the smallest. The highest ranks eat first, it basically goes down the line, though all of them help, some female wolves pose as nannies and help care for pups when the parents are hunting." He explained "you'll get used to it eventually," he reassured. "Alpha's are the leaders and direct where others sleep and lead hunts, Beta's are wolves who are second in command, ordering who's hunting and distracting foreign packs by their variations of calls. Gamma's are main hunters, Adolescents are just really others of the pack, Omega's help dull down fights and are the basic punching bags to the pack, and the pups are just, well, pups." Jasdevi nodded, this information sounding somewhat familiar to him. "Speaking of which, here comes the rest of the pack," Lavi said as he perked his ears in their direction. Jasdevi, still feeling a bit scared, moved deeper into the den out of instincts. Lavi sighed. "You stay here, to them you're just a pup seeing how small you are, so you must stay here and wait for me to come back. Understand?" He nodded quickly.

Lavi trotted from the den and waited for Komui to finish eating before he stepped up to eat along with a few others like Cross. Jasdevi figured he must have been a Beta. Jasdevi took this moment alone to think about his position. He wanted to go home. He was scared. He wanted Serena, he wanted his familiars. He didn't want to be part of this pack. He was a vampire... or... half. Just then... his fangs started aching. no... no, not now! he thought desperately. They started to create more and more pain, and he hadn't even brought any blood tablets… He had thought he'd be home by now... He placed a hand over his mouth, groaning in pain.

Lavi returned a moment later nothing was in his mouth. He trotted over to Jasdevi "open wide," he said.

"What?" Jasdevi asked, surprised. His mouth still in pain from the thirst.

"Open, your mouth," Lavi instructed. Very hesitantly, Jasdevi did as he was told. Then Lavi stood over him and opened his mouth, then upheaved something into Jasdevi's mouth. He gagged, shying away from Lavi. "Swallow! God, why the hell are you being so stubborn…?" There was blood in whatever this stuff was in his mouth, his fangs practically squealed in pleasure, his instincts forcing him to swallow the disgusting heap. "Good boy," Lavi said with a smile. "Eating like a good pup."

"I would rather drink my own blood than do that ever again." Jasdevi shuddered, gagging.

"That's the way pups must eat, so whether you like it or not, that is how you will eat until you are of age," Lavi replied.

"When do I become of age?" Jasdevi asked.

"When you're twenty in human years." Lavi replied "so two more years." I wanna go home... Jasdevi whimpered. "Don't worry, I already went through it, you get used to it and it's not actually that bad, besides, theres plenty of blood in it and I know you vampires like blood." Jasdevi nodded, sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest. Lavi chuckled and yawned trotting over to him and curling up. The half blood looked at him briefly before lowering his head so that his hair covered his face. The wolf chuckled and pulled him down to hug him like a teddy bear. He let out a small squeak as he was pulled down. He tried to pull away. "No, bad, pups need naps after they eat…" Lavi mused, holding him tighter, it was cold outside, and Lavi was very warm and furry…

"But I'm not even tired." Jasdevi muttered.

"Too bad, with a full belly you need to sleep." Lavi scolded much like a parent. Jasdevi crossed his arms and doubled his efforts to get away from the wolf. "Bad. Shtap it, it's not even working, this is very easy." Lavi sighed. "Just give in already."

"No." he said stubbornly. "Let me go."

"Not until you take your nap."

"But I don't want to!" Jasdevi hissed.

"Well, I'm your guardian so you do as I say, or do you want more food?" At this, the teen stopped and reluctantly gave in.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"You won't eventually." Lavi purred rasping his tongue over Jasdevi's hair, cleaning him. He shuddered. How had this happened to him? How had his life become even more hellish? Was it really hellish? Or was he very much not used to this? And why did this feel somehow familiar? He didn't know why, but Lavi's rasping and his warmth actually made him feel actually safe... and he didn't know why. But he allowed it to happen, not fighting back. In fact, he felt himself curl up closer, and close his eyes, a sleepy feeling corrupting inside of him. Lavi chuckled softly, continuing to rasp his tongue on Jasdevi's head. He felt comfortable, like he had experienced it before though according to him this was completely foreign. After a bit, Lavi stopped, leaving the teen's hair a bit disheveled. Jasdevi found himself sinking into oblivion feeling comfortable and safe.

...

It had been several days since then and Jasdevi had gotten somewhat used to being part of the werewolf pack. He ate last, and Lavi usually fed him, though sometimes Lavi brought fresh meat, his stomach had already gotten used to raw meat so it was nothing by now, he followed pack rules and Lavi's rules. He still missed home and, especially Serena and his familiars. He found that he actually didn't mind being part of the pack, he was treated kindly and he was used to the ranks by now, Lavi had taught him a lot about their way of life and was basically like a parent. Some of his vampiric instincts actually came in handy sometimes. Like when Lavi was teaching him how to hunt by bringing a rabbit inside the den for Jasdevi to hunt and try to catch. He still hadn't managed to become a wolf like Komui said he should be able to. Lavi told him it took a lot of practice and that he couldn't at first either. Jasdevi had actually begun to trust Lavi after a while, depending on him a bit. Especially when some of the others ridiculed him about being a half blood vampire. He often defended Jasdevi and was his source or knowledge and survival. Lavi kept Jasdevi warm at night, he kept him safe, taught him the pack ways so he didn't make many mistakes, taught him to hunt the wolf way and was teaching him how to turn wolf.

Jasdevi awoke with a start, fresh from a nightmare. The warm body of Lavi stirred and he opened his wolf eye, peering at Jasdevi.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a yawn.

"Nightmare." Jasdevi muttered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lavi asked softly. He shook his head. Lavi nodded and brought his tongue over Jasdevi's head soothingly as he did when Jasdevi woke up from nightmares, though Jasdevi didn't know why he got comfort from it. Lavi pulled him back closer, it was the middle of the night. "Try to go back to sleep, alright?" He said softly. Jasdevi nodded, closing his eyes again. He felt the warmth of Lavi's fur against his skin as the cold breeze filtered through the humanoid like den. The comfortable now familiar feeling of Lavi's tongue rasping over him soothed him, making it easier to fall asleep.

He woke the next morning, feeling a lot more comfortable. He had a peaceful night sleep, not even a single dream plagued him. He couldn't even remember what the original nightmare had been about. He looked over at Lavi's sleeping form. This wolf was like a father that he wasn't able to have… It was nice... he felt like he had his parents back almost... Not quite but almost… The wolf curled closer around him, his tail like a warm fuzzy security blanket. Jasdevi rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Curse his tendency to wake up early... he was too used to being a servant… As he looked outside, he determined it was autumn… Which was why it was cold. Lavi had explained that when it's cold out the prey is more scarce. And that meant less that was okay. He was used to having little food. Though that did mean less blood… That however wasn't good. If he didn't get blood, he'd lose control and drink one of the werewolf's blood... and that would be very bad.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of Lavi yawn, signalling he was waking up. The wolf uncurled from around him and stretched, yawning widely.

"G'morning pup." He yawned.

"I have a name y'know." Jasdevi pouted.

"Well you haven't told me now have you?" Lavi countered.

"Cause you never asked." He snapped.

"Calling you pup is much easier, it's hard as it is remembering every last member of the pack's names," Lavi chuckled.

"Jasdevi." He murmured.

"Hmm…" Lavi said, examining him up and down in a bit surprise murmuring "I knew you looked familiar…" The teen blinked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh! Nothing." Lavi said.

"No. Tell me what you mean." Jasdevi demanded, moving closer to the wolf. "Please?" He added.

"Alright, alright pup…" Lavi sighed "years ago, about when I was two, there was a female wolf in our pack who had the pup, the father was a Neko or well, a human with the ears and tail of a cat whenever they decide to wear those. The pup's name was Jasdevi and looked strikingly like you, when the old Alpha discovered that the pup was half Neko, he was banished and his mother refused to leave him alone so she went with him and they stayed with the father of the pup, two years later the she wolf and Neko were murdered by a vampiress, their bodies were found, the pup's was missing." Lavi said. Jasdevi looked at him for a moment, trying to register what had been said. "So I believe, you are the pup that disappeared, turned into a vampire."

"But... if I got banished one time... won't it just happen again?" He asked softly.

"No, that was the old leader, he was hell and a half, Komui's the new Alpha. Besides, the rule is if the pup survives being abandoned and comes back it is accepted back into the pack because it has shown the strength," Lavi explained.

"But I wasn't abandoned. My mother came with me." Jasdevi pointed out.

"True, but technically you were both abandoned." Lavi said with a shrug. Jasdevi stared at the ground, still hardly believing what he had just heard.

"How would the rest of them react... if they knew?" He asked softly.

"They'd be sort of surprised, probably curious, but not much else, they might accept you a bit more, which was why I was thinking I should tell Komui." Lavi replied.

"Do whatever you think is necessary... I guess." he muttered.

"Do you feel comfortable with me telling Komui? Be truthful." Lavi said.

"I don't know honestly." Jasdevi replied. At least it sort of explained why the vampress attacked him and his parents... it made more sense now.

"Would you like me to keep it secret for now?" He asked. Jasdevi shook his head.

"If you think you should tell Komui then tell Komui." he answered. Lavi nodded and licked the top of Jasdevi's head with a smirk.

"Alright pup." He chuckled, returning to his normal carefree demeanor. Jasdevi only nodded and continued to think about what Lavi had told him. "Hmm, It's almost full moon…" Lavi said.

"What's that mean?" Jasdevi asked.

"Pups your age turn for the first time, at first they can only half shift but during the full moon you'll be able to turn completely wolf and run with the pack for the first time." Lavi said with a grin. Jasdevi thought about all the times Lavi had Jasdevi chase him around the woods for hours on end, now he knew why. He smiled slightly.

"Cool." He murmured.

"I've been building up your stamina so you can keep up with the big dogs," Lavi chuckled.

"Okay." He nodded as he began to feel a faint ache in his fangs.

"We'll build up more of your stamina later, after we eat," Lavi said. He nodded again. "Come pup, they seem to have caught a deer," Lavi said, standing up and shaking his pelt off. Jasdevi stood somewhat shakily and followed Lavi outside the den. Lavi guided him to where the rest of the pack wait. Lavi waited while Komui ate alone. As did Jasdevi. "Now, because your status at the moment is pup. You must wait for all the others to be done before you step up with the other pups. The older ones like you. They'll push and shove you trying to get you and each other away from the carcass, you may use your teeth for this, only nipping, no full force biting, watch how the other wolves fend off each other," Lavi instructed. Jasdevi nodded. He tried to hide the pain he felt from his fangs and moved to the side. He watched as the Alpha stepped away and Lavi and the other Beta's stepped forward. Lavi had never let Jasdevi watch them eat before. A wolf bared its teeth at Lavi who returned the gesture, growling with hackles raised, others motioned the same towards each other snapping their jaws at each other until they each had their own sections though occasionally, some of the wolves snapped at another if it was getting too close to their eating spot. Jasdevi watched in both curiosity and slight disgust. Then he remembered this raw meat is what he had been eating for a while. That it actually tasted pretty good. But... did they really have to fight over it like this? His thirst intensified and he groaned softly.

He waited like this while the other three ranks before the pups ate, he watched what they did curiously. Then, Lavi nudged him forward, snapping him out of his curious daze. He blinked, snapping out of it and looked at Lavi.

"Go on, it's time for you to eat, remember, if one wolf snaps at you, don't back down, this'll eventually lead to where you are on our hierarchy." Lavi advised. Jasdevi nodded and moved forward hesitantly. He saw other wolves move forward, at least they weren't as big as Lavi.

He then realized that the heart was still there, all that blood was still waiting for him. He snapped into action, leaping over the carcass to the heart where all the delicious blood would be. He bit into it, drinking happily, feeling his thirst get quenched. Other wolves swarmed around the carcass, one growling at him and trying to get at Jasdevi's share. He looked at it and hissed like the half vampire that he was, blood dripping from his fangs. The other wolf snarled in reply snapping his jaws. Jasdevi remembered how the other wolves did this and he snapped his jaws with a low threatening growl rumbling in his throat. He imitated what he had seen the others do. Snapping his jaws at the wolf getting closer and closer to his face until he backed down. Then Jasdevi snorted in triumph and continued eating and drinking from the carcass, quite pleased with himself. When he was full he pulled back, wiping his mouth free of blood. He looked at Lavi who had a pleased look on his face. Jasdevi trotted over to his guardian.

"You did very well pup, I'm proud of you," Lavi said with a smile licking the top of Jasdevi's head, his red fur being brushed gently by the wind. Jasdevi smiled back, feeling quite proud of himself. Lavi smiled at Jasdevi and lead him away from the others and towards the shaded forest where Jasdevi wouldn't be hurt by the sun as much. Jasdevi followed him. He was getting used to this lifestyle. It was much more fun than being a servant. "Alright, follow me, try to keep up best as you can," Lavi said and started to run on the path he and Jasdevi always took. He followed him quickly, running after the werewolf. Lavi was fast, but Jasdevi already knew that and was used to the twists and turns of this path, as he ran, making sure not to overexert himself but run at a close enough distance that he didn't lag and Lavi was still easily in sight, Jasdevi felt a new burst of energy and slowly quickened his pace so that he could almost touch the red wolf's tail. He was glad for the speed his vampire side gave him. Though his stamina had been built up these past few days. He slowed down when Lavi stopped.

"Very good." Lavi praised, not even panting in the slightest.

"Thanks." Jasdevi replied, taking a piece of his clothing and used it to tie his hair up to get it out of the way.

"You know, it might be easier for you if you cut your hair a bit shorter." Lavi pointed out.

"I like my hair long. I'm not cutting it." He crossed his arms.

"In summer, it'll be too hot and besides, we'll be going to our summer home so it will not be fun for you to trek all that way in the heat with that much hair," Lavi persisted.

"I've lived through hot summers with all this hair and wearing black 24-seven." Jasdevi crossed his arms.

"Unlike your little safety houses, we don't have air conditioning, and you'll be walking and running out in the heat all day with almost no breaks." Lavi replied.

"I'll be fine." Jasdevi assured him.

"Laggers get left behind and most often become packless." Lavi warned.

"If I start feeling really hot I'll cut it. Okay?" Jasdevi sighed.

"Alright." Lavi agreed. Jasdevi sighed, happy that this stupid conversation was over. Lavi shifted human like he rarely did and patted Jasdevi on the head. He liked it better when Lavi was a wolf... at least he wasn't taller than him then. Though he was still the same personality wise both ways. "Let's hunt a bit. I want you to use your senses to find a rabbit." Lavi said. Jasdevi nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Lavi had taught him to channel all the scents to find just the right one. He finally narrowed down on the scent of a rabbit, opening his golden eyes. This reminded him of when his old mistress taught him to hunt humans. Except this made him feel much less guilty, and Lavi never called him weak or anything. Jasdevi pointed in the direction where the scent came from.

"Okay, now hunt it, bring it back to me when you've either caught it or lost it." Lavi said, leaning against a tree. He nodded and followed the scent. Through the brush he tracked it, keeping silent as he could. He finally saw it, eating something. Jasdevi creeped up on it, his steps silent. Then he leapt, but the rabbit noticed him and sped away kicking up grass and dirt as Jasdevi hit the ground, scrambling after it quickly, finding it hard to keep up. He used his vampiric speed to catch up to it and pounced, pinning it to the ground.

"Gotcha." He smirked and attempted to bite into it as it thrashed making it harder to catch, especially when it's claws striked out and attacked Jasdevi hitting him into the chest multiple times over. Squealing in panic. He hissed angrily and sank his fangs into it, shutting it up. It's thrashes became feeble attempts, seeming as if it was trying to walk. Then, it went limp. "Good boy." Jasdevi smirked sadistically, picking it up by the ears and walking back to Lavi.

"Good. Though next time, don't be so clumsy when you're running, and don't give it the chance to squirm and squeal, it'll alert predators and scare other prey away." Lavi advised, ruffling Jasdevi's hair with a palm.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Otherwise good job, you're a fast learner," Lavi praised, throwing Jasdevi a smile. Jasdevi also smiled, proud of himself.


	4. Chapter 3- Wings of Love

**Hey guys! srry for the delay! I've been too lazy to post this chapter for some reason... anywho... next chapter is almost done. So for now, enjoy this one! YAY! **

**Thanks to Evaline Silverveil for helping me write this. **

**We do not own DGM or any of its characters. We do own Jasdevi's mistress and Serena who are under copyright of NoahofBond18. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been two years since then. Jasdevi could now change into his wolf form thanks to Lavi's teachings, and he knew how to hunt though he was still learning a lot about pack life, but he actually enjoyed it, practically all the wolves even accepted him as part of the pack. His thirst rarely got in the way, since it was easily quenched and he had made several friends as well. He was now twenty, in human years, and was still under Lavi's care because he wasn't ready to be on his own just like his other friends were still in the care of their parents. But at least he wasn't treated like a pup anymore. Well, Lavi still called him Pup and treated him a bit like a pup, but he found that quite usual and comforting.

It was currently winter. One of the coldest according to Lavi and food was very, very, scarce. It was very hard to get food. The blood levels were low making it more painful for Jasdevi. He had even resorted to drinking his own blood, though it wasn't good at all. But it gave him a little bit of substance. It made him grow desperate as his teeth ached. The lack of blood was making him feel ill and weak. Lavi seemed to be getting worried about him as he got weaker.

At the moment Jasdevi was sitting in the den against the wall, fighting back his thirst. Lavi looked at him worriedly. "We should hunt, why don't you shift into your wolf form," Lavi said, he was in his own wolf form and he nudged Jasdevi's arm. He wasn't so sure he could at the moment, his body feeling weak and his fangs burning with his thirst. "C'mon, get up, the sooner we get prey, the sooner you can drink some blood, alright?" Lavi urged. Jasdevi nodded weakly, trying to stand. But he failed, his legs giving way under him. "Shift, it'll be easier," Lavi instructed anxiously. Jasdevi nodded, and focused the last of his energy on shifting into a wolf, he felt his body morph, he was still shorter than Lavi as a wolf. He took a few steps and failed again. He'd never gone this long without blood. Lavi attempted to support him. Lifting him up by his scruff in attempt to bring him out. It didn't work. Jasdevi was simply too weak to do anything. Lavi set him down gently and paced back and forth, looking like he was trying to find an idea of how he could help Jasdevi, then he yelped suddenly, and lifted his paw.

The scent of blood came to Jasdevi's nose. His vampire side took over, making him shift into human form and bare his fangs, his eyes glowing crimson. Lavi was taken by surprise when Jasdevi pounced upon him and sank his teeth into the red wolf's flesh. He drank the delicious blood, feeling his thirst becoming less. He felt Lavi squirm underneath him and cry out in pain. That only drove him further, drinking the crimson liquid. His thirst slowly quenching as the wolf under him soon grew still. He pulled back, his breath coming in deep pants. His eyes soon turned their normal molten gold.

It was then he realized what he had just done. Grief struck him as he saw the motionless body of his guardian, limp on the floor. Fear soon made its way into the grief. What had he done? He didn't know what to do. He felt himself shift into wolf once more, his wolf side grieving for his packmate. Jasdevi whimpered and ducked down in a submissive crawl and crawled towards Lavi and nudged him gently with his black nose. "L-Lavi." He whimpered He nudged him again. No response. He felt tears coming. Was he dead? Had he unknowingly killed him? "P-please wake up… Lavi… Wake up…" He pleaded, whimpering as he curled around his unresponsive guardian. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered, sniffing as he began to cry.

He nuzzled his cheek over Lavi's shoulder, as if trying to wake him up. Lavi remained unresponsive. Then the movement of his sides caused Jasdevi to peer over. He was breathing. Lavi was alive! Thank god. "Lavi!" He pleaded, nuzzling against him. Lavi didn't respond, but at least he was alive. He nuzzled against him, happy that he hadn't killed his guardian. He licked the wound he had created on Lavi's neck, trying to staunch the blood. He managed to stop the blood flow after a while. He sniffed again, muttering repeated apologies under his breath.

"Jasdevi." The voice of Komui came from the entrance. He jolted in terror, looking up at the navy blue wolf. "You have hurt your pack mate and have broken our code. I'm sorry, but the rules of the packs say I have to punish you, I am very sorry." He nodded slowly, fear pounding through him. "Please make this easier on yourself and don't fight back," Komui pleaded. Jasdevi nodded again. Even though he had been away from the vampires for two years, his old mistress had trained him to accept punishment. Even if it killed him. He was not to complain. But take it like a good boy… Komui stepped forward and spring at him, his teeth sinking into Jasdevi's flesh, and he shook him about, though not as roughly as he could. Jasdevi didn't cry out, didn't make any noises. He knew perfectly well he deserved this and he had no right to complain. He winced as he felt Komui's teeth tear flesh away. But Jasdevi noticed a difference between the way Komui punished him, and how the vampires did. They did it because they wanted to and showed it, but Komui was punishing him because he had to trying his best not to be too harsh. Jasdevi also noticed that there were only reasonable punishable offences, whereas the vampires were strict and harsh to their servants.

The pain was agonizing, striking through him with each blow. He let out a small cry of pain. Blood bathed his golden and black fur. Instinct told him to fight. Common sense and experience told him to suck it up and accept his punishment. Komui beat him to the ground with a heavy blow causing him to cry out.

"Once, again, I'm sorry you had to go through this," Komui said softly, nudging him gently with his black nose. He coughed blood, remaining silent. "I hope you make it," he murmured before leaving the den. Jasdevi felt blood trickle from his jaws. He closed his eyes accepting the dark paradice that enveloped him. He felt himself shift into human form, curling up into a ball. He felt his consciousness slip away from him.

...

He awoke feeling weak, his body hurting all over. Something warm was curled around him, larger than him. He tried to move, but his limbs were unresponsive. He hurt all over. He looked over, his eyesight blurry as hell. Crimson fur caught his eye. Lavi? Lavi was with him? He tried to make a sound, but nothing seemed to be working. At least Lavi had been conscious at some point. He'd survive… He was thankful that he hadn't killed Lavi, and his guardian seemed to still care for him, despite what Jasdevi did to him. He would've thought that Lavi would hate him after what he did. But he didn't. Jasdevi felt himself fall back to sleep, exhaustion hitting him once more.

When he woke up again, it was because something was licking his head. He groaned and opened his eyes… Lavi…

"Finally, you're awake…" Lavi said softly a warm smile across his canine maw. Jasdevi nodded slowly, trying to focus his blurry vision. Lavi licked the top of his head gently.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" Jasdevi choked out. "I-I d...d-didn't m-mean to..." Lavi silenced him by nudging his cheek gently with an almost reddish brown nose.

"It's alright… I forgive you," Lavi said softly.

"R-Really...?" he asked hopefully. Lavi nodded, curling tighter around Jasdevi. He felt relieved, curling up against the wolf. He still felt the brisk winter winds prickle at his skin, but the warmth of Lavi helped. Everything hurt, but he ignored it. He curled up closer next to the warm wolf. He smiled, thankful Lavi forgave him. He would be alright now.

"On the brightside, your wolf healing abilities are kicking in so soon enough you'll be back to normal," Lavi said cheerfully. Jasdevi nodded, knowing he would be fine sooner than normal. He had his wolf healing and his vampire regeneration. He could already feel the pain slipping away and bundles of energy revealing themselves. His wounds were closing themselves, his skin stitching itself back together. He let out a sigh of relief when the pain ebbed away. "Try standing." Lavi told him. Jasdevi nodded and began to stand, energy flowing through him, he felt like he could sprint a thousand miles non stop! He got to his feet, taking a few steps to test his legs. They didn't wobble and were somehow strong as hell. "That's good, they seem to be working fine." Lavi said cheerfully. Jasdevi nodded, smiling. He then noticed how hungry he was. "We should go hunting, there's been more prey since you went out cold." Lavi said with a grin.

"Okay." The dual haired teen said, grinning back. Lavi stood up, shaking off his pelt and trotting with Jasdevi towards the forest. Jasdevi walked beside him at the same pace, enjoying himself. He felt himself shift into a wolf knowing he could track better, besides that, he had been used to hunting as a wolf. He took a deep sniff of his surroundings, sensing an unfamiliar scent in the forest.

"If we split up, we have a better chance of catching prey," Lavi said as he scented the air. Jasdevi nodded, wondering if Lavi could smell the strange smell he did. Lavi headed in the opposite direction, however, Jasdevi followed the odd scent. It was very strange and foreign. Though somehow... familiar. When he came closer to it, he stopped and crouched in the bushes. There were voices.

"_Come on, you can make it! There has to be something you can drink from! hee..._" A familiar high pitched voice pleaded. Jasdevi peered through the bushes. He saw two cats, both males, one blonde with large eyes, the second black. Then… A vampiress… She was beautiful, perfect almond shaped crimson eyes, long black flowing hair, raised cheekbones and full lips, long black eyelashes. Everything about her was perfect. She looked weak and thirsty, looking as if she hadn't had blood in days. She fell to her knees, panting.

"_Come on! Don't give up!_" The black cat pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry… I c-can't do it… I'm too weak…" She breathed weakly. Jasdevi knew them. He knew them! He really did! Their names… The vampiress…. Serena! The cats, Jasdero and Devitto… his familiars! The twin cats nuzzled against her, sitting on either side of her. The bat named Toraido flew out of Serena's pocket and sat on her shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek as if to reassure her. Jasdevi, completely forgetting he was in his wolf form, walked out of the bushes towards the small group. His two familiars noticed and hissed in fear, backing up with a hiss.

"_Serena! Wolf!_" They cried in unison. She looked up and her eyes widened in fear as she moved away quickly. Oh. Right. Wolf form. Jasdevi remembered. He slowly walked up to her and sat in front of her like a pet dog almost. He whined softly, his ears perked and tail wagging, he army crawled towards her in a submissive way and licked her hand gently. Serena blinked in confusion.

"Y-you're not attacking." She said softly. He nodded, nuzzling against her hand and whining more, maybe she'd recognize him. Jasdevi's familiars seemed to relax a bit, Devitto creeping a bit closer and sniffing Jasdevi who happily licked him on the top of the head.

"_Yuck! Dog slobber!_" He groaned wiping it off his head with a paw. Jasdero giggled softly, helping his twin clean himself. Jasdevi barked like a dog, standing and licking Serena happily. She laughed slightly.

"St-stop! That tickles!" She giggled. Toraido seemed to pout.

"_Dammit… It's him…_" He groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. Jasdevi no longer cared if she found out what he was, he wanted her to know it was him. He shifted into human form and hugged her tightly. Shocked, she froze then realizing it was Jasdevi.

"J-Jasdevi?" She asked softly. He nodded, pulling her closer. Only now, that she was with him again, did he realize how much he missed her. "I missed you so much! Where the h-hell have you been all th-this time!" She cried, clutching him tightly.

"I got captured by werewolves and they took me in their pack." He explained shortly. "Forget about that for now, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling back and looking at her.

"I-I ran away…" She murmured.

"Why?" He pressed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because of father…" She said softly.

"What did he do?" Jasdevi asked softly, wondering what that bastard had done.

"He tried to force me to marry one of the suitors that were looking for me…" She murmured. Suitors? Jasdevi felt furious for a moment at that knowledge, though it dissipated quickly when he saw how weak Serena was. She looked like she was close to passing out. She needed blood and she needed it now. He breathed in the scent in the air, no prey.

"Drink from me, you're thirsty and you need the nourishment," Jasdevi said urgently.

"No... no I c-can't." She breathed.

"Mistress please." He said desperately, the word 'mistress' falling naturally from his lips. "Drink from me. You'll die if you don't." She shook her head. "Please, for me?" She thought for a moment then finally nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, her teeth gently sinking into Jasdevi's neck. He took in a sharp intake of breath. He had forgotten how this felt. Jasdevi pulled her closer, urging her to take as much as she needed.

"Jasdevi!" The panicked voice of Lavi came to his ears. Serena pulled back quickly, Jasdevi looking back at the crimson wolf. All three familiars hissed at the werewolf. He growled. "Jasdevi, get behind me," he said.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Jasdevi said. Lavi, tilted his head baffled. "It's alright Lavi, she's harmless." He tried to assure his guardian. Lavi looked at Jasdevi unsure. "Please Lavi, it's alright. I promise." Serena peaked at Lavi from behind Jasdevi. Lavi nodded looking at her.

"Why was she drinking from you?" He asked.

"I let her." Jasdevi admitted.

"Why? She could kill you!" Lavi exclaimed.

"She's my mistress," he explained.

"So you're just gonna let her boss you around…" Lavi said plainly, a look of disbelief on his face.

"No. She needed it. This is the first time she's drunk from me." Jasdevi said defensively.

"Really?" He asked. The teen nodded, still hiding Serena. "Now what exactly is the status of you two." Lavi said with a smirk. Jasdevi blushed slightly.

"Um... well... I..." he stammered.

"We're a couple." Serena answered before he could.

"So, a pure blood and a triple blood." Lavi smirked.

"Triple blood?" Serena asked.

"I'll explain later." Jasdevi muttered.

"Anyways, I caught a deer, kinda weak, but it's still prey." Lavi said with a shrug "I don't think Komui will appreciate me bringing back another vampire…" He sighed. Serena hugged Jasdevi tightly from behind as if not wanting him to go back. "Let's eat first, then we can bring them to camp," Lavi sighed. Jasdevi nodded. His familiars jumped into his lap, nuzzling against him happily. He smiled and hugged them.

"_We missed you!"_ They meowed in unison, nuzzling closely against him.

"I missed you too." He murmured, petting them. The purred and licked his hand. Lavi eyed the two cats, obviously not understanding. "Oh, Lavi, these are my familiars, every vampire has their own familiar." Jasdevi explained.

"Oh," Lavi said as he dragged the deer out. The twin's perked up slightly at the smell of food. Jasdevi licked his lips happily, his wolf instincts took over and he waited for Lavi to finish eating. Before he went up and shifted into a wolf, digging in, and drinking in all the blood. He trotted back to Serena and lay down in front of her, his head resting on her lap. She smiled slightly and pet him.

"You should drink some blood, it is pretty good tasting," He said softly, nudging her gently, his familiars already digging into the fresh kill.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine now thanks to you." She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Then you should eat." He said stubbornly. She looked hesitantly at the raw meet what then she nodded slowly. "You'll get used to it after a while, besides, it's not like you have this one throwing up meat in your mouth," Jasdevi said gesturing to Lavi who smirked and chuckled. They all looked at him in surprise. "I'll explain that later too..." Serena nodded, taking some meat that was offered to her. She ate it with a shudder, Jasdevi chuckled, knowing she'd have a very hard time adjusting to the food. Seeing how she probably grew up with gourmet food for every meal. He nuzzled against her, acting like a pet dog. She smiled grimacing at the texture of the meat as she continued to eat. She shuddered as she swallowed.

"I-I'm full…" She stammered.

"Would you like some more blood mistress?" Jasdevi asked, looking up at her.

"Serena." She reminded "and no thank you, I had some deer blood as I ate it," she said softly, stroking Jasdevi's head gently. He nodded, closing his eyes as she pet him. He felt Jasdero and Devit curl up against his side.

"Sorry to break the moment but we should go back to camp." Lavi said boredly. Jasdevi nodded and stood, shaking himself. She stood but soon collapsed again.

"Here, get on," Jasdevi said getting low enough for Serena to hop on. She blushed slightly and nodded, sitting on his back side saddle. He carried her through the woods, Lavi in the lead. Jasdero and Devit ran happily by Jasdevi's side glad to be back with their master again. Toraido was sitting on Serena's shoulder, unsure about this whole situation.

When Lavi brought the two of them into Komui's den, Serena stood clutching Jasdevi tightly. He shifted into human form, bringing her closer to him to protect her.

"What is this doing here?" Komui asked, gesturing to Serena.

"Apparently, Jasdevi has a mate, and this is she," Lavi said.

"Vampire?" Komui asked.

"Pure." Lavi replied.

"Will she be trouble? Or will you keep her in line?" Komui asked.

"In line and Jasdevi will of course teach her," Lavi replied.

"Alright, she may stay, but if I catch her drinking the blood of any wolves. Then she is gone." Komui warned. Jasdevi nodded, pulling her a bit closer. The two cats looked up at Komui, keeping close to Jasdevi. "Three familiars?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, the cats are mine, the bat is hers." Jasdevi explained. Komui nodded, eyeing Jasdero and Devit who hid behind Jasdevi's legs. He looked at them like they did with the bat. Cat's and dogs normally don't mix, that was one thing everyone knew. Jasdevi gently lifted them into his arms to hint at the fact that they were off limits. They thankfully curled up in his arms keeping close, their tails tucked, slitted golden eyes looked around in fear. Jasdevi and Lavi led Serena to their den, Jasdevi keeping one arm around her. Jasdero was in his other arm while Devit was curled around his neck like a weird scarf. Serena kept close, scared of the other wolves around who looked at her with curiosity.

When they reached the den, Serena had calmed down slightly, though she was obviously still frightened.

"It's alright Serena, they won't hurt you," Jasdevi promised. She nodded, still keeping close to him. It was becoming night when the wolves would sleep. Jasdevi yawned and curled up next to Lavi in his wolf form knowing he'd be warmer. His familiars curled up in between his front paws, curling up against his warm chest. "You should sleep, you look tired…" Jasdevi said softly. "I'll explain everything tomorrow." He murmured. Serena nodded and walked weakly over to him, curling up right in the curve of his belly, with Jasdevi's warm blonde tail wrapped around her. She nuzzled into his fur. He licked the top of her head as if she was a pup, just like Lavi had done to him. She seemed to calm down. Jasdevi hoped she'd be able to adapt well. He wanted her to feel happy like he did here. He was also worried at how the other wolves would react to a vampire, two cats, and a bat. He hoped no one would hurt them. He knew he'd have to protect them and feed her and make sure to keep her safe. He only hoped he could…

…..

He awoke the next day, the cold breeze, seemingly a bit warmer. Maybe winter would be over soon... He looked down and saw Serena, shivering slightly against his fur. He wrapped a paw around her knowing his familiars would be safe and warm since they were right against him, he tucked Serena closer, wrapping his body closer. It seemed to help a bit because her shivering stopped and she nuzzled against him. He smiled and nuzzled his familiars gently, Lavi was still asleep, wrapped around the two of them. Jasdero licked his ear, opening his large eyes.

"G'morning Dero…" Jasdevi said softly with a warm smile.

_"Hi."_ He yawned cutely, beginning to groom himself. Jasdevi smirked and started grooming Jasdero with his large wolf tongue. The blonde squeaked slightly but allowed him to continue for it was faster and he was lazy. Jasdevi chuckled. When he finished, Jasdero shook himself. Then Jasdevi licked the top of his head. The blonde pawed at him, meowing softly.

"What? You don't like dog slobber?" Jasdevi teased softly. Jasdero giggled softly, nuzzling against him. Jasdevi nuzzled him gently knowing if he nuzzled the way he would with another wolf, that he could hurt the small cat. After a minute or two, Devit woke up as well. The ravenette cat stretched and yawned. Jasdevi smirked and licked the top of his head. "Hey Devit." He smirked slightly. Devitto grumbled, his ear flattening.

_"Not the dog slobber again…"_ He groaned amusedly. Jasdevi smirked wider and, still hugging Serena, shifted into human form and placed a teasing kiss on the cat's head. _"There, that's better,"_ Devitto chuckled. Jasdevi laughed softly, petting his familiars. Lavi stirred behind Jasdevi making his attention turn to the red wolf. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Mornin pup and felines." He yawned. Jasdero and Devit looked at Jasdevi.

_"Pup?"_ They asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, that's just what he calls me, like a nickname." Jasdevi explained. They both snickered softly, knowing what pup meant.

"I could give you two nicknames as well…." Lavi said with a smirk, looking at the two cats. They stuck their tongues out at him. "How about, prey item one and prey item two?" Lavi said with a devilish smirk. They hid behind Jasdevi, hissing at the wolf.

"Hey, don't be mean." Jasdevi scolded.

"What? I'm not being mean," Lavi chuckled with a yawn.

"Quit scaring them."He pouted.

"Alright alright," He laughed. Jasdevi's attention was caught when Serena stirred in his arms. He looked over at her and nuzzled her gently. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"G'morning," Jasdevi purred.

"Morning." She yawned slightly, kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna go hunting so you can explain whatever to her," Lavi said softly, nuzzling Jasdevi gently and trotting from the den. Jasdevi nodded and sat in front of Serena.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked her. She shook her head with a yawn. "Tell me if you are okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "Now, will you explain everything?" He nodded and began explaining everything Lavi explained to him. She nodded in understanding as he told her. When he finished he looked at her.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"But why have you been here for two years? Why haven't you left? Also, I do have one more. What happened to the note for your old mistress?" She asked.

"I couldn't. I'm part werewolf. And it was blank." He answered. "Besides, I like it here. I'm accepted here, and everyone treats me better then I have ever been treated by anyone besides you, Allen, and my familiars of course," Jasdevi said. "Speaking of which. Did you know Allen was a werewolf?"

" But he's a vampire!" Serena exclaimed in surprise.

"According to Lavi, he used to be part of this pack and then he was bitten." Jasdevi explained.

"Oh. That's why he's a servant…" She murmured in understanding. He nodded.

"I was surprised too, trust me." He laughed. She laughed as well. Jasdero and Devit sat on his lap, purring slightly. He stroked the two of them gently with a smile. Jasdevi looked at Serena who had turned her attention to a hungry Toraido. "What does he eat?" Jasdevi asked.

"He's a fruit bat, so he eats nuts and fruits." Serena explained.

"Oh, I can get him some," Jasdevi said with a grin.

"Really?" She asked. Jasdevi nodded.

"What type of fruit does he want?" He asked.

_"Peaches are my favorite."_ Toraido said, fluttering his wings. Jasdevi closed his eyes focusing on the fruit until a perfectly ripe one appeared in his hand.

"There, and it's real too!" He said happily. Toraido looked at it and flew up up to the peach, landing on Jasdevi's hand. Jasdevi offered the bat the peach. Toraido sank his fangs into the peach and began to drink the juice from it. Meanwhile Jasdevi held it in place for the bat. Some of the juice dripped from the peach and onto Jasdevi's fingers.

"How do you do that?" Serena asked curiously.

"It's a power I discovered not too long ago," he grinned. "I just have to think of something and it appears in front of me, example, name something that you want to appear," he said. She thought for a moment.

"How about a case of blood tablets?" She offered. He nodded and closed his eyes, a the image of a blood tablets concealed in a large box appeared in his vision, and he felt something about the size of a squirrel appear in his arms, he opened his eyes seeing the box of blood tablets as she had requested. "Wow, that's impressive." Jasdevi grinned proudly. She opened the small case and took some tablets out, popping them into her mouth. Jasdevi stretched and rolled over onto his back happily. He rested his head on her lap and she stroked his long hair. He chuckled and leaned into her warm touch, his heart fluttering like a free bird does in the sky. He felt his cat ears and tail emerge, but he didn't care. He purred softly. Serena giggled and scratched him behind the ears. He felt shivers run down his spine, his purr became louder. Serena kissed his head, smiling as he continued to purr. He smirked and lifted his head, and licked her cheek. A pink blush sprinkled her cheeks and she kissed him right on the lips. He blinked in surprise then smiled happily and returned her kiss his hand rising to brush her cheek gently. He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. He ran his fingers through her long black hair, enjoying it's silky touch. She pressed her hands against his chest, leaning into the kiss. His arms fled to her shoulders, bringing her closer. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them let go at once.

Lavi stood at the doorway in human form, an awkward smirk on his face. They both blushed. "Um... hi Lavi..." Jasdevi said awkwardly. He chuckled with a smirk.

"Having fun there you two?" He asked with a smirk.

"H-how long have you been there?" Jasdevi asked, blushing.

"Uh… Hard to say, I walked in when you two were just starting it." Lavi said with a shrug.

"What?!" He asked in a shocked voice.

"I waited like ten minutes for you two to notice me," He laughed.

"And you chose now to tell us?" Jasdevi asked indignantly.

"Well, I decided to let you two have your moment," Lavi replied. Serena giggled softly in amusement.

"You two are like brothers." She giggled.

"No, he's just my guardian," Jasdevi chuckled.

"I know, but you act like brothers." She commented.

"Do not!" They said in unison. This caused Serena to burst out laughing, making both boys blush slightly. Jasdevi looked down slightly. His familiars snickering quietly. Lavi walked up to them.

"By the way, what's up with these?" He chuckled, poking one of his cat ears.

"Sh-shut up!" Jasdevi pouted, his cat ears going flat against his head.

"I think your Neko is showing," Lavi chuckled. Jasdevi stuck his tongue out at Lavi as his tail swayed with irritation. Lavi only laughed and patted Jasdevi on the back. He only pouted and hugged Serena. Lavi snorted, "Any way, I caught some prey if you're hungry." He nodded.

"Okay." Jasdevi said. "You hungry?" He asked, looking at Serena.

She nodded bashfully. He smiled slightly and stood, helping her up. Lavi lead them outside where a deer lay the rest of the pack already starting on it.

"I already ate," Lavi said. Jasdevi nodded, and waited for his turn to eat. When it came, he shifted into wolf form and went for it. Serena followed him and Jasdevi kept her close as he dug into the meal, growling at any wolves who came closer. Serena was obviously very uncomfortable around all these wolves. Jasdevi finished and had her eat while he watched over her and made sure no other wolves got close. When she finished, he got some meat for Jasdero and Devitto and led her away. He trotted back to their den, Serena following very close. When they reached the den, Jasdevi dropped the meat in front of his familiars, sitting down. Jasdero and Devitto licked their lips and gratefully dug into their meat.

_"Thanks Jasdevi!"_ They said in between bites. He smiled and nodded. Toraido fluttered back to sit on his mistress's shoulder. The bat nuzzled closer to her neck and yawned softly. Serena pet his head gently.

"Are you tired?" She whispered kindly. Bat's were awake at night and slept in the day, much like vampires. Toraido nodded. She gently took him and placed him in her breast pocket. The shape of the bat curled up in her pocket happy and content, soon falling asleep. Serena giggled softly then sat down beside Jasdevi.

"I should probably tell you about pack life so you don't make mistakes," Jasdevi said shifting human. She nodded.

"That's a good idea," She said.

"There are ranks and that's how we judge first and last to eat. Alpha, the leader, Beta, the ones who control who's hunting or staying and they distract other packs with their various howl's. There are also the older adults that are getting elderly, then there's the young adults that make up most of the pack, then omega's, who keep peace within the pack and are like personal punching bags, and then the pups. I'm part of the younger adult rank, and as are you now. Lavi is a Beta." Jasdevi explained. Serena had to think for a moment before she nodded in understanding. "Fighting for food determines your rank as well. When you're pups when you fight, that eventually also determines that."

"Alright." She nodded.

"Winter is the season where the prey is at it's least so the wolves are more… Tense and will attack easier." He said.

"I imagine." She said softly.

"Another thing, if a wolf acts tough and challenges you, don't back down, that's a one way ticket to becoming an omega." Jasdevi said. She nodded, though he could tell she hoped that wouldn't happen. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair gently. She leaned against him, hugging him gently. "Oh yeah remember when yesterday I said 'well at least you don't have this one vomiting in your mouth'?" Jasdevi asked. She nodded. "Well, when I first came here, I had been caught by Lavi and because I was of no harm and was able to stay, Komui had appointed Lavi as my guardian, when I was hungry, he fed me the way wolves normally feed their pups, which is by vomiting food into their mouths," Jasdevi explained with a shudder.

_"Eww!"_ The twins gagged, sticking their tongues out.

"He did that two me for a year and a half…" Jasdevi groaned. The twins stared at him like he was insane. "It was disgusting… But, it had blood in it and I was afraid of the other wolves so I didn't complain that much." His familiars nuzzled against him as if to reassure him.

"You're very brave," Serena said. "I wouldn't have lasted five minutes." Jasdevi blushed.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Honestly it was even more funny when he was being defiant the second day of trying to feed him," The voice of Lavi snorted behind them.

"Shut up." Jasdevi said, embarrassed.

"And when I was trying to groom him, he kept squirming away like a pup that didn't want to be played with," Lavi added. Jasdevi blushed when Serena giggled in amusement. "Not to mention day one when it was cold that night he refused to let me keep him warm until I pinned him down." Serena giggled more, embarrassing the poor teen even more. "It's alright pup, you turned out alright," Lavi said with a chuckle, licking the top of Jasdevi's head. Jasdevi pouted.

"You're not my parent Lavi." He grumbled.

"Close enough," Lavi shrugged "I am your guardian, that is pretty close," Lavi said. Jasdevi rolled his eyes. Lavi smirked mischievously and scratched him behind the cat ears. Jasdevi tried to frown, but the feeling was so good and so relieving. He ended up smiling and purring. "Good pup." Lavi smirked. Jasdevi rolled his eyes, still smiling at the feeling. Serena giggled.

"See? You two are like siblings. It's cute," She smiled. Jasdevi and Lavi blushed a bit. But they didn't deny it. Jasdevi shied away from Lavi, laying his head on Serena's lap. Lavi chuckled crossing his arms. She smiled and began petting him gently. Jasdevi smiled and made himself comfy. Lavi smirked slightly, sitting cross legged against the wall. He leaned back against the walls with a yawn. Jasdero looked at him curiously and walked over timidly.

"Hey little guy," he chuckled as he looked at Jasdero. The blonde took another few steps forward, tilting his head at the red head. "I won't hurt you, I know I'm a dog but that doesn't mean I'll hurt you." Lavi reassured. Jasdero walked arm reach from Lavi, looking up at him with his large doll like eyes. Lavi didn't outstretch an arm, probably fearing scaring the blonde cat. To his surprise, the blonde cat sat in front of him and nuzzled against his knee. Only then did Lavi stroked the cat, scratching behind his ears. He purred, nuzzling against his hand. Lavi smiled and continued. Devit however was stubborn and watched his brother cautiously. Jasdero licked Lavi's fingers happily. Lavi chuckled and scratched under the blonde's chin. The cat crawled onto the werewolf's lap, curling up. Lavi gently stroked Jasdero's long fur, making sure to be very careful. Devit watched cautiously to make sure Lavi didn't hurt his brother. Lavi looked at Devit. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt him." Devit narrowed his eyes and sat down, still watching. Lavi chuckled and continued to be very gentle with the tom and scratch behind his ears and under his chin. Jasdero mewled, purring loudly.

"You're adorable, you know that right?" Lavi chuckled to the blonde cat. Dero giggled.

"_Nice werewolf. hee hee!"_ He giggled.

"Good kitty," Lavi purred to the tom. Jasdero giggled again, grinning happily. Devit, now getting a bit jealous of all the attention on his brother, now decided to come forward, dubbing it safe. He sat beside Lavi, nuzzling against his knee as if begging for attention. Lavi chuckled "now you believe me," he said and removed one hand from Dero and started doing the same to Devitto. The cats purred in unison as he pet them. Jasdevi pouted slightly. "What? They came up to me." Lavi chuckled.

_"Besides, you're too busy with Serena-chan"_ Jasdero giggled.

_"Yeah! We need attention."_ Devit pouted.

"Of course you do," Jasdevi mused. The twins laughed and continued purring. Devit grew comfortable enough to join his twin on the red head's lap. The werewolf laughed lightly.

"I never thought I'd like cats this much." He laughed. "I don't see why dogs don't get along with you guys," he mused as he continued to scratch them behind their ears.

_"Dogs attack us a lot."_ Devit purred.

"That must suck," Lavi said with a sigh "they'll back off if you just claw their noses, their noses are sensitive," Lavi recommended. The twins looked at each other.

_"Thanks!"_ They said in unison.

"If that doesn't work just go for their underbelly," he added with a smile. They nodded, licking his cheeks as a thank you. Lavi laughed and stroked them. Serena chuckled softly.

"They took to him quite quickly." She said, looking down at Jasdevi.

"Well, I took to him within a few days, I guess it's not that hard," he mused.

"He's very nice. Nothing like what father told me werewolves were like." Serena mused.

"Most of the wolves are very kind," Jasdevi said with a smile.

"What did your father tell you?" Lavi asked a bit curiously.

"That all you wolves were cruel and vicious, even to each other and your offspring," Serena said bashfully.

"Classic vampires." Lavi sighed. "Then again, our stories aren't any better."

"What are your stories?" Serena asked.

"Vampires, kill humans and wolves for fun, and they often drink from each other when they're weaker, they're a main hierarchy that aren't that fair and are cruel when it comes to punishments." Serena sighed.

"I'm afraid to say that those are true for a lot of vampires." She murmured.

"So we're pretty accurate?" Lavi asked. She nodded.

"I'm afraid so." She admitted. Jasdevi nodded with agreement.

"At least, the rumors of the vampires weren't true… I like it here…" He said with a sigh.

"Yes, it's much nicer." Serena agreed.

"Yes, I'm sad that my friend is in the vampire world…" Lavi said softly with a sigh.

"You mean Allen?" Serena asked, looking up.

"Yes, he was my best friend…" Lavi sighed. Serena thought for a moment then perked up.

"I can summon him." She said.

"Really?" Lavi said hopefully, seeming to perk up. She nodded with a smile. "Could you?"

"Of course. I'm not supposed to. But I've already broken so many rules. Why not break another?" She giggled. Lavi grinned happily.

"Lenalee is gonna be so happy!" He said with a smile. Serena laughed and closed her eyes, muttering something under her breath. Soon, Allen Walker stood in front of them, blinking in great surprise. He looked at Serena and bowed slightly.

"You called, Mistress?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Allen!" Lavi called, gently putting the cats down and hugging his friend. The whitette cried out in shock.

"L-Lavi?!" He asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Lavi said happily, hugging his friend tighter. Allen grinned and hugged the red head back.

"Lavi, l-loosen up! I can't b-breath!" He gasped. Lavi let go and closed his eye, grinning bashfully and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he chuckled. He cried out when the whitette glomped him, knocking him to the ground.

"You have no idea how much I missed you!" He said. Lavi chuckled on the ground and hugged his friend happily. Serena smiled, happy that she could reunite Allen with his friends. Lavi shifted into his red wolf form and barked happily, whining happily and bouncing around, wagging his tail happily. Allen focused and shifted into a pure white wolf, also barking happily. "God it feels good to be wolf again!" He yipped happily, jumping around with Lavi who nipped at him gently with a grin. The white wolf trotted over to Serena. "Thank you." He said gratefully, bowing his head slightly.

"It's no problem," she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Lenalee needs to see you! She's gonna be so happy!" Lavi yapped joyfully.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Allen said eagerly. Lavi lead him from the den.

"Guys! Allen's back!" He cried out happily. A lot of wolves perked up at these words. They all crowded around Allen, yapping happily and nuzzling against him and going on their elbows with joy, tails wagging happily. The vampires would never be treating a returned other like this, they'd be attacking, or punishing the other vampire. This is what Jasdevi knew for sure. Suddenly, Allen shifted into human form when a tall girl with green pigtails ran up to him. She threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Allen returned the hug, hugging her tightly and tightly. Closing his eyes. He whispered something in her ear. She blushed slightly and smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled and brought his lips to her own, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer. The crowd of wolves howled and whistled as they kissed. The female grinned, closing her eyes and bringing herself closer. Meanwhile Komui was practically having a stroke over this. A man with spiky blonde hair was keeping him away from interrupting the kiss.

Jasdevi chuckled in amusement at Komui, trying to break their kiss. "Komui is Lenalee's older brother and is he is practically devoted to her, so this is kinda funny," Jasdevi mused. Serena giggled.

"I can tell just by this that he's very overprotective." She smiled.

"He practically scares every male that even gives her a sideways glance." Jasdevi smiled. She giggled again.

"My father is sort of like that." She mused. "Kind of."

"I've noticed," Jasdevi said with a bit of a grimace. She looked at her lap.

"Sorry again... about what he did to you." She murmured.

"It's alright," he said with a sigh. "I'm used to punishment like that."

"It's just that... I'm all he had before he got married a second time. I watched my original mother get murdered by vampire hunters." She said softly. Jasdevi hugged her softly.

"My old mistress killed both my parents, right in front of my face when I was young, then turned me vampire…" Jasdevi said. She kissed him gently, cupping his cheek as if to reassure him. He smiled "at least I have you guys now." She smiled and leaned her forehead against his own.

"Yeah. We have each other now." She smiled. He kissed her gently, pulling her closer with an arm. She pressed her hands against his chest, returning the kiss. He nuzzled her closer. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. His forehead was pressed against her own a smile across his lips. She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. Jasdevi was happy. Finally... truly happy. He had people who loved him and cared for him.

Jasdevi smirked and picked her up bridal style with ease. She blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her inside the den gently placing her down and curling up around her and kissing her gently. She nuzzled against him, leaning her head on his chest. He closed his eyes with a warm smile.

"You're warm." She breathed.

"I try…" He purred. She giggled and kissed his chin. He smiled and pulled her closer. Jasdero and Devit trotted over, curling up beside Jasdevi. Jasdevi kept them close and found himself drifting off to sleep.

...

The sounds of screaming a fighting jerked him out of his sleep and his eyes flew open. He shifted into a wolf immediately, Lavi had been asleep beside Jasdevi and had awoken as well, a growl rumbling in his throat. Serena woke up as well, looking around in alarm.

"Stay here." He said to her, before running out with Lavi. Vampires were everywhere, the wolves were finding it hard to fend them off. There lay many dead vampires on the ground, very few wolves were dead. Lavi and Jasdevi sprung into action, snapping the necks of the vampires. Jasdevi even risked shifting into human form and letting his vampire side take over as he fought the other vampires, ripping their throats out with his fangs. He was no longer loyal to the vampires. These wolves were his family… His friends, he would protect them with his life. No matter the consequences. Suddenly, he froze. A certain vampire caught his attention making him freeze on the spot. His old mistress… Fury rose in him. He wanted nothing more than to kill her. That bitch… His eyes narrowed and he ran at her with all his speed and strength and through himself at her. She saw him and blocked him, catching his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. He snarled, his eyes furious. That's when he shifted wolf and her arm lost it's grip, he then clamped his iron jaws down on her calf and yanker down, thrashing her around, bending her leg in a way a leg should never be bent in. She screamed in agony and hissed, flipping them over and pinning him. He cried out as he felt her do something that forced him into human form again. She smirked and bit into his neck. Fury rose in him, not fear, not weakness. How dare she try to make him a lower. He felt something tear through his skin and form. He kicked her stomach, pushing her off and kneeling. Whatever had formed on his back hurt. As if his bones had been stretched and multiplied. He had shifted human in the process. He looked behind him seeing large jet black wings, bat wings... They flapped, surprising him greatly. It hurt to move these new extensions to his body. But they were powerful. He grabbed his mistress before she even knew what was happening, then he beat the air with his large wing, pain shooting through his back each time, without the ground, she wouldn't be able to fight as well… Her aerial skills weren't as great. He hissed, baring his fangs and stabbed his canines into her pale neck. He sucked in her blood, her pure blood… It was delicious, he felt her body grow weak and grow thinner and more like a raisin, this is just what she had done to his parents.

"How do you like this?" He hissed. He sped down to the ground, slamming her onto it and digging his nails into her stomach. She screeched in agony, blood flying from her throat. "This is for all the years of misery I spent under you." He snarled, removing his hand and digging two fingers into her eye. "And this is for all the suffering you put me through!" She screamed her, blood gushing from her entire body, she was paralyzed from neck down... He stood and stomped on her chest, crushing her rib cage and everything under it. He smirked with sadistic pleasure. "And that was for my parents…" he walked away from her and back into the battle, using his new wings to help him. As he used them, they began to hurt less, his body getting used to the new extensions. He knocked vampires down, killing them swiftly, knocking them down with his wings and sinking his teeth into their flesh. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar scream. Serena! He beat his wings and took flight, scouring everywhere for her. Two vampires were holding the struggling princess, who was bound with strong rope. He snarled and attacked the vampires, sinking his canines into their flesh. He plunged his nails into their flesh, killing them instantly. Then he went to Serena's bonds and used his nails and clawed at them trying desperately to untie them. At last, she was free. The poor girl threw her arms around him, tears of fear streaming down her cheeks. He beat the air with his wings and rose into the sky, clutching her tightly he kept her close and plunged into the skies, flying above the clouds where she was safe. He hugged her as she sobbed into his chest. He hung there about the clouds, his wings keeping him in place, he held her safely to his chest. "You're alright... it's okay..." He murmured in her ear, trying to calm her. She sobbed harder, hugging him much closer. He continued trying to comfort her, stroking her hair gently. He prayed the war would end soon. He had to get her to safety while it lasted. He had to help fight. A tree would be best, he could defend it and make sure she was out of eyesight of the vampires. He flew down through the clouds again and towards a tree, landing on the highest, concealed branch. He gently placed her down in the concealed area. He kissed her gently. "Stay right here. Stay hidden. I'll be back soon." He murmured. She nodded and curled up, hugging the tree. Jasdevi kissed her one last time then dived from the tree and spread his wings. He flew back to the battle field, landing conveniently on a vampire that had cornered Lavi.

Lavi smiled "Thanks pup," he said with a smile. Jasdevi grinned and nodded, batting his wings.

"No problem." He said. Lavi returned the grin and together they attacked and killed the offending vampires. They ripped them to shreds, blood and flesh flying everywhere. It was beautiful.

In not to long, the vampires were all dead… Every last one… The war was over, The wolves stood notorious, the omega's bringing the bodies out of camp to turn to soil. Jasdevi wiped blood from his face, licking it off his wrist. The bodies were then moved to the center. Many wolves had died. Tap, a big brown wolf for one. Dead. Many dead. Jasdevi bowed his head along with the others, mourning their deaths. Then, as if sensing what the others would do, Jasdevi shifted into his wolf form, and threw his head into the nights air and let out a mourning howl, wolves all around him did the same. Singing for their dead companions. Jasdevi couldn't help wondering why they had attacked though. Then he remembered Serena… Had they somehow known that she was there? But how? Had they tracked her?

"I have to go get Serena." Jasdevi told Lavi. "I'll be right back." Lavi nodded and nudged him gently.

"Be careful," he said softly. He nodded and shifted into human form, using his wings to jump into the air and fly back to the tree where he left Serena. He flew as fast as he could, the wind whipping him as he flew. He soon reached it, landing swiftly on the top branch beside Serena. She was there, she was safe. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"See? I came back, just like I said." He smiled. She nodded hugging him tighter and burying her head into his chest.

"I was so scared." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. He brought her closer.

"It's alright…" He breathed. He stroked her hair soothingly. "I'm back, I'm alive, I'm not hurt…" He breathed. She nodded, nuzzling against his chest. He kissed her gently. She kissed him back, still crying. He gently lifted her bridal style. He held her tightly and flew off back to the camp.

When they got to camp, he brought her into their den, Lavi was already asleep inside by now. He put her down gently and lay beside her, hugging her close with his wings wrapped around them. Then he remembered his familiars.

"Jasdero, Devitto?" He called for them. The two cats trotted out from behind a rock. Oh thank god they were alright. He let out a sigh of relief and opened one of his wings to have them join him under, they curled up right against him and Jasdevi gently lay his wing over them. They nuzzled against him, licking blood from his face. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt…" He said softly. They nodded, curling up against him. He pulled them closer, as he felt Lavi nuzzle against him. Warm and calm, they all soon fell asleep. Happy they were all safe... Jasdevi also fell asleep. None of them had died. They were all okay… Everyone was safe... for now.


	5. Chapter 4- Witch

**OMFG! I'm so sorry for being so late. Evaline and I took a bit longer to finish this chapter! Anywho, Road shows up in this chapter. and so does Sheryl! Yay! Enjoy! **

**DGM does not belong to me or Eva. All we own is Serena. She is under copyright of NoahofBond18!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Months had passed since the attack and Serena had finally managed to earn the trust of the whole pack. The very young pups seemed to like her very much mostly. She even liked it there very much to Jasdevi's joy. Allen showed his true self here and had become a very good friend to Jasdevi. Jasdevi learned how to properly use his new wings, and used them mostly for hunting. Serena had taught him, seeing as she had wings of her own. They both used their wings to hunt animals wolves couldn't easily get, like birds. It was nice being able to fly, it felt as if they were forever free, the quiet winds brushed through their clothes and hair, the air was fresh as if there had never been factories, vehicles or anything that could taint it, the wind was soft like a cloud which actually felt like fog. Life here had been fun before, but with Serena here, Jasdevi felt as if nothing could go wrong. Everything was always so perfect, his pack mates were like one, and Jasdevi had taken Serena on her first pack run just a few days ago. Now, granted, she had used her wings to keep up with them, but it was still fun. She had said she had never felt more alive when she wasn't kissing Jasdevi. He could tell that she enjoyed the freedom, even abandoning wearing her dress. Now she wore black jeans, a t-shirt, and hunting boots. He honestly thought they suited her better. Serena had also gotten more wolf like, and she had agreed to be turned, despite what pain this would cost. Now she was a half blood.

Jasdevi now lay curled around her trembling body as she turned. He was in his wolf form, licking her head soothingly. She trembled, her eyes squeezed shut, whimpering softly under her breath. Toraido was beside her neck, nuzzling her gently. The twins curled up closely around her purring gently. Jasdevi hoped this would end soon, he didn't like seeing her in pain. Though he knew this was probably the most pain she had ever been in after her palace life of luxury. But, he had promised that he wouldn't leave her side until it was over. At least this wouldn't go on for much longer. Another hour at least. He wondered what she would look like as a wolf. Most likely an ebony right? He sighed softly and nuzzled against her. She brought herself closer.

An hour later, Serena had finally relaxed. "Th-That hurt..." She murmured, opening her eyes. Jasdevi licked her head in reassurance.

"It's over now though." He replied. She nodded and nuzzled weakly into his chest. He nuzzled her back gently. She yawned a bit and curled up much closer. She soon fell asleep with Jasdevi curled tighter around her. The twins yawned and curled up closer to Jasdevi. They also fell asleep, purring softly in their sleep. Lavi turned over to Jasdevi and rasped his tongue over his head. Jasdevi smiled slightly and nuzzled against him. Lavi curled around him keeping him content and calm by licking his head. He closed his eyes, allowing the redhead to continue. Lavi's gentle caressing was very calming to Jasdevi. He soon fell asleep, comforted by the crimson wolf. Lavi continued this until Jasdevi fell asleep, no longer able to stay awake. He soon fell asleep as well.

...

The next day Jasdevi woke up hearing voices. He listened carefully, choosing not to open his eyes just yet.

"You're gonna have to tell him eventually," Lavi said. Jasdevi's ears perked up, wondering what was going on.

"I kinda wanna wait a bit first," Serena replied.

"Might be better to tell him sooner than later." Lavi sighed.

"But what if he reacts badly?" She asked softly.

"I don't think he will, knowing him." He replied.

"Alright... I'll see how his mood is today an if it's good I'll tell him..." She sighed. Jasdevi wondered what was going on. He guessed he'd find out later though. He opened his eyes and stretched as if he'd just woken up. "Good morning," Serena said sleepily, kissing Jasdevi's wolf cheek. He smiled and shifted into human form, kissing her cheek.

She grinned and hugged him. "G'mornin pup" Lavi said with a chuckle, in his human form for once.

"Morning," Jasdevi replied. Lavi ruffled his hair gently. The younger shied away slightly, still holding Serena.

"Hey, what's wrong? You normally like when I do that..." Lavi said with the tilt of his head. Jasdevi shrugged, also confused at his actions. "Pups..." Lavi snorted with a smirk. Jasdevi pouted. Even though Lavi had been calling him that for years, it still irritated him a bit. "Even thought you're not a pup, you are to me so just go with it," Lavi chuckled. Serena giggled.

"You're not my mother." Jasdevi pouted.

"Like I said, I'm close enough." Lavi chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself." Jasdevi smirked mischievously. "Mother."

"Anything you say dear, did you forget to make your bed? " Lavi leered.

"The hell are you talking about? I don't have a bed." Jasdevi smirked back.

"Well played sweetums," he purred.

"Fuck you, Lavi." the younger muttered.

"when and where?" Lavi replied. Jasdevi blushed fiercely as Serena laughed lightly.

"Shut up!" He cried at the crimson haired male.

"I know you want to, I mean, with all this sexiness laid out, c'mon," Lavi said making a clicking noise from his mouth and winking with his singular eye.

"No! What's wrong with you?!" Jasdevi said.

"Everything pup, everything." Lavi mused letting out a laugh. Serena giggled.

"You two are so funny." she smiled. Lavi bowed with a smirk. Jasdevi pouted and hugged her closer.

"Do you realize that every time I beat you at this game you hug her?" Lavi laughed. He stuck his tongue out at the older male, acting more childish than he had in years. Lavi laughed in amusement.

"Cute." Serena teased, poking his cheek. Jasdevi didn't know why, but he was starting to get extremely irritated.

"Alright, we should hunt," Lavi yawned standing up. Serena and Jasdevi nodded, standing as well. Lavi yawned with a stretch and started out the door. The three of them walked out and headed for the forest to begin the hunt. "Let's split up. We'll find more that way." Lavi said. Jasdevi nodded and the three of them split up, Serena went one way, Lavi another way, and Jasdevi a third. He walked through the forest, looking for prey. He flew up into a tree and surveyed the area. Large shrubs and trees covered the area, something- a lot of large something's were moving around in the distance though they were quite hard to distinguish. He flew to a new tree branch to get a closer look. But, just as he landed, the branch broke and he fell to the ground with a loud cry.

Pain shot through his shoulder, it was like nothing he had ever experienced, it felt worse than a vampire suckin blood from his shoulder, it was as if he had a thousand knives digging deep into his flesh and bone. He cried out in agony, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to free himself. The sound of footsteps came to his ears.

"Ya think we caught a bear this time Master Sheryl?" A small voice of a servant asked his master.

"Probably another of those damned wolves, it's pitch is too high." The voice of the master replied. Jasdevi desperately tried to get the bear trap off of him. Those sounded like hunters and he didn't want to be found like this. Not in his human form. His wings flapped in a panic. The more he struggled, the deeper the metal teeth dug into his flesh. He coughed blood, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly the being who had spoken pushed through the thick brush, their eyes looking at him in shock. Jasdevi froze, panting as he tried to avoid crying out. Blood leaked from his shoulder and lips.

"Look at that, it's got wings!" The man distinguished as Sheryl spoke. "My daughter will be very excited about this new addition. Whatever this new addition is anyways" Jasdevi didn't understand what that meant and neither did he want to. He wanted to be released from the trap. But he was too weak to talk, let alone cry out for help. The man took out something from his pocket that resembled a small syringe, but, instead of a plug like thing at the end, there sat a plume of green feathers, some sort of liquid lay inside the tube.

Sheryl handed the syringe to his servant "put the dart in your gun and shoot it." He demanded. The servant nodded, taking the dart from his master and inserting it inside the gun. The teen's golden eyes widened and he tried to free himself once more, biting his lip as the agony grew.

"Now hold still, this will only hurt for a brief second." The servant said to Jasdevi as he aimed. He struggled more, not listening to his words at all. The man pulled the trigger and Jasdevi felt a sharp pain in his flank for a few moments before a very woozy feeling erupted in him. He stopped struggling, his muscles going limp as his vision faded. He felt himself collapse on his side, and hands lift him into something large and cold. His wings flapped weakly, folding on his back. Before he could even manage to look at his surroundings, his vision blackened, and all was lost to him.

...

He was lying on something hard and cold, his shoulder wrapped in bandages. Golden eyes opened to see a metal roof and steel bars. Where was he? His arm throbbed painfully and a small wave of nausea flooded through him. He sat up slowly, looking about blearily. Why was he in a cage? Something around his neck caught his bleary attention. It was cold and heavy, like a metal loop hung around his neck. Too small to fit around his head, but large enough to rest near his shoulders. What was going on? He turned as the sound of a door opening came to his ears. The weight on his neck made it hard to move his head. Two people walked into the room. A tall man with long black hair, wearing very fancy attire and a little girl wearing a fancy dress. He was holding his hands over her eyes as they walked into the room.

"Can I look yet, daddy?" The girl giggled. The man that Jasdevi recognized as Sheryl, chuckled, releasing her hands from the girl's eyes. When she saw Jasdevi she grinned in delight. "Oh, it's perfect daddy! Thank you!" She squealed, hugging her father. Sheryl laughed and kissed the girl, who was his daughter on her forehead. Jasdevi stared at the girl. What was going on?

"Your welcome Road. Enjoy." Sheryl chuckled. The girl named Road ran over to Jasdevi, looking at him through the bars.

"You're gonna be my pet from now on." She giggled. Jasdevi's eyes widened and he moved away from her, pressing his back against the bars of the cage.

"I-I'm not a pet!" He cried his eyes wild with fear. A shiver ran up his spine at the sadism in the girl's eyes.

"You are now," She purred. "I'll tame you soon."

"I-I... j-just want to go h-home..." Jasdevi pleaded.

"This is your home..." The girl named Road giggled. Jasdevi shook his head rapidly. Home wasn't here. Home was with the pack, Serena, the familiars, and even Lavi despite how irritating he could be. Road straightened up. "You'll see it my way soon. Soon enough, you'll be my obedient little pet." she smirked at him. "I'll send a servant to bring you food later." And with that, she and her father left, leaving Jasdevi all alone. No... This couldn't be happening... Why did this stupid human want Jasdevi as a pet? He looked human, right? Well besides the wings. But what makes him so special? Tears streamed down his cheeks as he curled up inside the cage. He wanted to go home. He wanted Serena and Lavi. He wanted Jasdero and Devit. He felt the cold material against his cheek as he lay, crying silently. First his first mistress... and now this? Why couldn't he just be happy? Why did he always have to be owned by someone? Couldn't he be free? He placed a hand on his collar, pulling at it. By wolf instinct, he felt a growl rumble in his throat, he whipped around with a snarl, teeth bared. His golden eyes turned to a maid who squeaked in alarm. He snarled trying to make her back of, snapping his jaws like he did for defending his rights for prey. The maid quickly placed a tray in front of the cage and hurried out of the room. He looked at the tray and snarled pushing it from the cage. He didn't want their food. He wouldn't submit. He just wouldn't eat until they released him. If he refused food, perhaps they'd let him go. Then again, how long could he go without blood? He could just drink from the maid, or he could materialize blood tablets for himself. Jasdevi leaned back against the bars, his head lowered. He hoped he could get home soon... He closed his eyes huffing a breath of air.

...

About two hours later, Road came back into the room. Jasdevi was sitting against the bars, his knees pressing to his chest. Jasdevi opened a singular eye, his head was leaning on his shoulders. She smirked at him and walked up to him. Then she noticed that he hadn't eaten.

"You didn't eat. Bad Jasdevi." She pouted. Jasdevi's head shot up.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He snarled. Road's laugh sent shivers up his spine, the smirk she gave him adding to the fear.

"How could I not? At this point? Every supernatural knows the famous triple blood." She walked behind him, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. "Especially a witch like myself." He felt himself growl at her, his teeth bared furiously. She giggled softly under her breath. "I've been meaning to make you mine for a while now. Once I tame you, you'll be my pet."

"Go to hell!" Jasdevi spat furiously. Road frowned, her hand moving to his collar and pressing something. A scream wrenched itself from Jasdevi's throat as electricity pulsed through him. Jasdevi fell to his knees, agony rippling through his skin.

"That's what happens when you don't listen." Road said in a dangerous whisper. "Now, you're gonna be good or you'll get more." Jasdevi's servant instincts screamed at him to give in. But his wolf instincts were louder, telling him to fight back, never back down. He wasn't going to let anyone own him again. Never again would he go back to that life. He forced his aching limbs to make him stand tall. Road stared up at him in surprise.

"Never again... Will anyone, or anything, own me..." He snarled. Road smirked widely.

"I'll get those thoughts out of your head soon." Her hand glowed red and she pointed at him. "Now sit." Jasdevi cried out as he was forced to his knees by an invisible force. He shook his head using all his strength, trying his hardest to will himself out of her trance, he thought of everyone in camp, the wolves, his familiars, Lavi, Serena, his limbs suddenly began to ignore Road, his thoughts of the ones he cared about was enough to motivate him. "I said... SIT!" She shouted, forcing him to the ground. He tried his hardest to resist, but her magic suddenly took hold of his brain.

"I... W-will... Never... Be your pet..." Jasdevi rasped. He didn't hear Road's reply. Because just then, he collapsed and his vision became black. What had he been thinking about? Had he disobeyed his mistress? Why was he in a cage? Shouldn't he be fetching something for Mistress Road Kamelot? No! Not ever! I'm free! Untamable! But wouldn't mistress Road be furious? Who gives a damn? His thoughts battled away inside of him. He wasn't sure of which was his own anymore. I'm not giving in! I refuse to serve anymore! But... it would be so much easier to simply obey. And perhaps he would rewarded. No! No! I can't... I-I won't... I am a wolf! I am strong! Powerful! I am not an omega anymore! His thoughts soon pushed away the unwanted ones, forcing them back, growling and snapping at them with the jaws of an wolf. Pain throbbed through his brain, bringing back the unwanted voice. It'd be easier to give in... NO! Soon...The voice became distorted and grotesque, fear toppled over Jasdevi's resistance,the voice sent shivers running down his spine, growing dark and grave I won't! He screamed. But he must... Otherwise, she'll kill his loved ones in front of his face... One by one... The guilt of knowing he could have done something to save them would pry at him... All he needs to do... Is obey... All he needs to do... is to be good... and obey his new mistress... It'd be so easy... to stop fighting... to give in... to obey. Yes... All I need to do is obey... Serena, my familiars, my pack...They'll be safe from harm... Road is my new mistress... I must obey... or I'll get punished... I must be good... All harsh thoughts about rebellion, vanished... He was a new dog... A tamed, pet dog. One that rejoiced in his mistress's presence and did all on his will to make her happy because he was her companion, her new best friend, she was alpha... Jasdevi struggled to his knees, panting. His wings fluttered slightly. He opened his eyes, his mistress stood there with crossed arms, a smile on her face.

"Ready to come out of your cage now?" She asked. He nodded. "Will you be good?"

"Yes mistress!" He said, pulling a grin across his lips, his house dog demeanor told him to aim to please. Road giggled and opened the cage, allowing him to walk out. He kneeled in front of her, wanting nothing more than to obey and to make his owner happy. She giggled softly and pet him on the head, he let out a moan of pleasure and leaned into her hand, the joy of seeing how happy this made his owner flooded through him. He must make her happy. His wings fluttered happily as she pet him. It felt good. And it made her happy.

"Now roll over!" She commanded. Jasdevi nodded and lied down, rolling around on his back like a good dog should. Road clapped her hands together, giggling happily. "Good boy!" she said, taking out what looked like a cookie. He allowed his tongue lol from his maw. Jasdevi let out a whining pleading bark, he wanted the cookie, it looked yummy. She fed him the cookie, which he happily ate. Pleased that he got a reward. He licked his lips happily, his wings fluttering, He felt himself shift into his wolf form, his tail wagged enthusiastically, he bounced around playfully, in a way that a pup would. Road laughed in delight, kneeling down and petting me. "Let's see if you can do more tricks." She giggled. Jasdevi nodded with a toothy wolf grin, he jumped around and spun a three sixty twist mid flight landing perfectly on his paws, then he stood on his hind paws and raised his fronts into the air and spun around in an excited beg, barking gleefully. "Good boy!" She grinned, giving him another treat. "Let's take a break for now. I have some things to do with father. Now you stay here and be good, alright?" Road said, tapping his nose gently. He nodded with a grin, ears perked as he sat obediently on his haunches, his tail wagging happily. She giggled and pet him once more, before walking out of the room, leaving Jasdevi alone. He hopped onto the bed and curled up. He yawned and wrapped his tail around his body merrily. Curiosity running through him. He wanted to explore his new home. But he had to be good. He had to stay here like his mistress had said. Perhaps she'd reward him again. He hoped it would be a treat or a play thing. Jasdevi yawned, closing his eyes. He was tired and his shoulder still hurt a bit. Soon enough, he felt himself slip into a light dog nap, boredom hung over him as he waited longer.

...

Several days passed and Jasdevi had no intention of leaving. His mistress had not allowed him to go outside yet, even though he was being good.

At the moment, he lay in his human form, his head resting on her lap as she pet him and read a book. He was very bored and wanted to do something like fetch a frisbee, though he knew better then to ask, unless she wanted to, he wouldn't ask. If she didn't want him outside, then he wouldn't go outside. He would find something else to entertain him when he was alone. He didn't like it when Road left him. He felt lonely when she left.

He yawned, tempted to fall asleep in this comfortable position. She usually allowed him to sleep if he was bored, after all, it was a normal dog thing. With a small sigh, she closed her book and stood. Jasdevi raised his head to look at her.

"Let's go for a walk Jasdevi. Would you like that?" She asked. Jasdevi looked up with a grin.

"Yes mistress!" He said happily, the word walk triggering his excitement. He shifted into his wolf form, hoping eagerly off of the couch. He felt Road clip on a normal leash and lead him from the room, Jasdevi trotting out after her happily. She led him outside, the sunlight glinting off her fancy dress. The light hurt his eyes making it hard to see, it had been so long since he last caught a glimpse of true sunlight, he liked the way it bathed his pelt and made it feel warm. They walked into the castle garden which was connected to the woods. Road pulled out a bag of treats.

"Let's play. Roll over Jasdevi!" She giggled. He nodded enthusiastically and rolled around obediently, the food enticing him very much, he rolled around, waiting for her to give him a yummy treat. Road tossed him a cookie which he caught in his mouth. "Now... play dead!" She grinned. Jasdevi nodded and stood up,pretending to grow faint and flopped over tongue lolling from his mouth, and closing his eyes, pretending to be dead. Road giggled in amusement and offered him another cookie. He stood and ate it happily. He felt the delicious cookie crunch in his jaws as he quickly wolfed it down. "Let's go walk around in the woods for a while. You'll get more there." Road said, putting away the cookies. Jasdevi nodded happily, his tail wagging merrily, he excitedly trotted next to her, wishing he could run for as fast and as long as he wanted to, but he knew she couldn't seeing she was in a dress, and wasn't built for the stamina he was. They walked into the forest, stopping in a clearing. Road had him do multiple tricks then rewarded him with treats, he didn't notice Lavi watching, hidden in the distance. The crimson wolf watched in shock as Jasdevi performed the many tricks and gladly take the treats offered to him. He knew that Jasdevi would have been under some kind of spell, she was a witch, that was for sure. But he hadn't thought that he would give in. Jasdevi was strong... This witch was probably stronger, he may have been strong physically, but maybe not mentally. Lavi continued to watch the witch as she gave Jasdevi commands to follow. He knew he'd need to save him.

Jasdevi continued to play with his mistress, enjoying the many rewards he got. Lavi turned away and headed back towards camp, he needed to tell Serena. They needed to figure out how to rescue him. Lavi turned and left for camp. He trotted through the forest back to where he knew Serena was. She'd been frantic trying to find him. She'd be happy that he found Jasdevi. Lavi wondered if Jasdevi was going to be in his right mind. He hoped he would. He sighed and made his way through the forest while Jasdevi continued acting like a house pet. It was a sad sight honestly. A wolf shouldn't be a tamed pet, it should be wild and free to frolic about in the woods majestically with it's fur flowing in the wind like some sort of happy pixie! Of course... They had more dignity than to refer themselves as such. But the point was, a wolf was not to be tamed. Would the pack accept him back after this? Komui was a fair alpha, surely he wouldn't allow Jasdevi to be treated like an omega right? Well, there was only one way to find out and that was to tell Komui about what he'd seen. But Lavi knew he'd have to tell Serena first. She had been the most worried about him. Lavi trotted back to camp, going straight to his den.

"Serena!" He called.

"Ya?" She asked, looking up from brushing Dero's fur.

"I found Jasdevi." Lavi panted.

"Really? Where is he!?" She asked frantically.

"He's been captured by a witch." He replied.

"Oh no... We have to get him back!" She cried urgently. Lavi became awkward.

"Well... there's a problem with that." He said slowly. "He's been put under a spell. I'm pretty sure he thinks he's her pet."

"Well, surely there's a trigger or something!" Serena said in distress.

"Maybe if he sees us, he'll snap out of it." Lavi suggested.

"Let's try, we need to get him out before it's too late," Serena said. He nodded.

"I need to tell Komui what I've seen first." He said. "Wait at the entrance to camp and I'll meet you there." When she nodded, Lavi trotted out to Komui's den.

"Komui, I need to talk to you about something I've seen," Lavi called.

"Yes Lavi?" The alpha asked, looking up.

"I've found Jasdevi, a witch has captured him and put him under some kind of spell... She's making him believe he's her pet" Lavi said. Komui was silent for a moment, as if thinking. Then he spoke.

"We'll have to retrieve him and see if we can reverse it," Komui replied.

"And if we can't?" Lavi asked nervously.

"Then we'll retrain him to be wolf," Komui replied. The crimson wolf nodded.

"Serena and I will retrieve him." He replied.

"Bring him to me when you find him,"Komui said. Lavi nodded again, dipping his head slightly and trotting out towards Serena.

"Okay, let's go and get him. We'll come up with a plan when we get there" Lavi said guiding her through the forest.

"Alright." Serena nodded. They walked together for a while until they came to a large garden.

"Now we plan." Lavi said. They sat down, beginning to plan their rescue.

...

Meanwhile, Jasdevi lay boredly in his mistresses room while she was out with a friend. He was extremely bored and wished for something fun to do. It had only been an hour or two since their walk, but he was already bored as heck. He had the short attention span of a puppy, but what could you expect from a young dog? Suddenly, the door to Road's room opened and a servant walked in.

"Milady, your father is requesting you." He said. Road nodded and walked from the room. The servant closed the door behind her, leaving Jasdevi alone. Jasdevi sighed and rolled over, a pillow behind him tempted his jaws to tear it to shreds. He decided to shift into human form to suppress the urge. To his dismay, it got worse... The animal shaped pillow was just begging to be killed. He hugged it tightly, maybe that'd help. He felt his canines grip it and himself to start gnawing on it. He made sure not to rip it though, just gnaw on it. It seemed to help his urges a bit, calming them down ever so slightly. There was a knocking sound on the window, catching his attention. He stood up and looked towards the window he saw a boy that looked only a couple years older than him, he was very familiar. The boy waved at him and grinned. He tilted his head, and walked up to the window and opened it. The boy swung into the room, sitting on the window sill.

"Um… Who are you and why are you here?" Jasdevi asked. The boy blinked in confusion.

"Wh-who am I? Come on Jasdevi, you know who I am." He said.

"I feel like I should… BUT… I don't…" Jasdevi replied placing hands on his hips.

"Come on pup, wrack your brains." The boy pleaded. When he said pup, he remembered being called that by someone, he was trying his best to remember.

"Nothin," Jasdevi said with a shrug.

"That witch got to you more that I thought." He said softly. "One sec, maybe this will help." He leaned over the window sill and pulled someone else into the room. This person was female, and once again, he felt no hostility towards this person and felt like he should know her. "Nope. Got nothing, I have no idea who any of you are." Jasdevi said. He looked nervously at the door. "You should leave, before mistress comes back."

"Actually, we came, to bring you back home, your so called mistress is a witch and put a spell on you to make you think that you're her pet." The boy with red hair explained. Jasdevi shook his head.

"I can't go anywhere, this is my home." he replied.

"No it's not, the forest is your home, you aren't just some tamed pet down dog, you are a wolf" The red head scolded.

"I belong with my mistress." Jasdevi said, crossing his arms.

"You. Are. A. WOLF, you're supposed to be free!" The redhead replied. Jasdevi only shook his head again, sitting back down on the bed. The boy sighed and walked over picking up Jasdevi, climbing outside the window. The duel haired boy struggled and cried out, trying to escape from the red head. However, the redhead just carried him out and tore the collar off and ran through the woods with the girl running behind him. Jasdevi's fangs lengthened slightly and he sank his teeth into the boy's arm. The boy grabbed his hair and tore Jasdevi's teeth from his arm.

"No! Bad pup!" He scolded. Jasdevi hissed at him, death glaring him.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"No! You're coming home whether you like it or not! God you're acting worse than the first time!" The redhead snapped. Jasdevi bit him again, this time in the neck.

"Get off of him!" The female snapped, tearing Jasdevi from the redhead who growled in annoyance. She then pressed her lips against Jasdevi's. His eyes widened, and he blushed fiercely, freezing. But… He didn't separate himself, he pulled himself closer, which was hard because he was hanging over the red head's shoulder. When she parted, her golden eyes searched his own.

"W-well... that was... s-sudden." He stammered.

"Jog your memory at all?" She asked. Jasdevi shook his head. "Dammit…" She hissed. The boy continued to carry Jasdevi through the forest. Jasdevi was too dazed to fight back anymore. He just hung limply over the redheads shoulder. He was carried into what seemed like a camp full of wolves and people. He didn't know what this place was, but once again it was familiar. The redhead brought him to one of the many dens, dropping him in front of a navy blue wolf.

"Does he remember anything?" The navy blue wolf asked the redhead.

"No. Nothing." The redhead replied.

"Hmm…" Komui sighed.

"Komui… Can I handle this?" Another man with long red hair asked the navy blue wolf named Komui who nodded.

"Yes Cross Marian." the long haired man walked up to Jasdevi, who moved away slightly, staring up at him. Then Cross raised his hand and slapped poor Jasdevi across the face. Jasdevi cried out, holding his cheek in pain.

"Cross! What the hell?!" Lavi shouted. Wait… Lavi… Jasdevi knew who this redhead was! In fact now he was starting to remember, he ran over to Lavi and hugged him.

"Lavi!" He cried out happily.

"See, I'm a miracle worker." Cross replied smugly. Jasdevi looked over at him and glared, walking over.

"And here's how grateful I am." He started innocently. Then he kicked Cross in the groin. "Bastard." Cross winced in pain, his hands flying to his hopes and dreams. Jasdevi kicked his chest, knocking him down. "Do that ever again and I kill you, ya fucker." He hissed, walking back to Lavi and Serena.

"Jasdevi!" Serena cried and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, kissing her forehead. "You have no idea how scared I was…" She said softly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I was being careless."

"It's okay now… As long as you're safe…" She whispered. He kissed her gently, stroking her hair.

"Could you, erm… Do this elsewhere?" Komui asked. They blushed.

"Yeah, sorry." Jasdevi muttered, taking Serena's hand and walking out.

"I need to tell you something, I didn't get to tell you the day you were captured." She said guiding Jasdevi to a secluded area at the edge of the camp.

"Yeah?" Jasdevi asked curiously.

"I'm gonna have pups!" She said excitedly with a grin on her face. His eyes widened.

"Y-your pregnant?" He asked in shock.

"Yes!" She said with a nod. "Is that not good?"

"That's awesome!" He grinned, sweeping her off her feet and hugging her. She beamed at him and hugged him tightly, kissing him gently.

"I'm glad you're happy," she murmured. He grinned, kissing her. She hugged him tighter and returned his kiss, holding him tightly. Jasdevi pulled back, smiling widely. He leaned his forehead against her's. He was glad that he was with her again, he was happy, that she was with him and that they would have a family. He couldn't help wondering about Road though. What would happen when she discovered he was missing? He hugged her tighter. Unwilling to think of that. He'd worry about that later. For now, he wanted to be happy.

"How long have you been pregnant?" He asked happily.

"Three months." She replied.

"Wow… It's been that long?" He asked in awe. Serena nodded, giggling softly. "Wow…" He murmured, feeling even guiltier for his carelessness. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long." He murmured.

"It's fine now that you're here." She said with a smile. He smiled back, putting her gently back on the ground. She hugged him tightly, relief that he reacted well showed in her eyes. He hugged her, feeling her warmth. He hadn't realized how much he missed her warmth. Probably because he hadn't remembered who she was for weeks... He hated how weak he was, he hated how he wasn't able to remember anyone. He hated how weak his mind was, how he wasn't able to fight Road. He was scared of what would happen if she came for him. He knew he had to defend Serena with his life. Jasdevi didn't want to be separated from her ever again. He refused to leave her side. He brought her into the den and kissed her gently. Almost immediately something jumped on him, knocking him onto his back.

"Jasdevi!" two happy voices cried in unison.

"Jasdero! Devitto!" Jasdevi cried happily, hugging his familiars tightly in his grasp. They nuzzled against him, attacking his face with licks. He laughed and hugged them tightly, he had missed them so much. They purred loudly, nuzzling against him lovingly. "I missed you so much…" He said softly.

"We missed you too." Devit replied, licking his nose. Jasdevi stroked them gently, scratching behind their ears. Dero nuzzled against his hand.

"Where were you?" The blonde asked, sniffing slightly.

"A witch had dognapped me." Jasdevi hissed bitterly.

"Witch?!" The twins asked in surprise. Jasdevi nodded.

"Damn thing made me her stupid pet…" He snarled. They nuzzled him in reassurance. He accepted their comfort happily.

"Are you hungry?" Devit asked him.

"No, I'm fine" Jasdevi said happily. They nodded. He sat up, looking back up at Serena. They licked her gently. She smiled, petting their heads. She leaned against Jasdevi, smiling in content. Jasdevi wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you just as much…" He murmured. Serena smiled and kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine…" He murmured subconsciously. She blinked up at him in slight confusion but then smiled and rested her head on his chest. He vowed mentally to protect her with all his strength. Nothing would harm her, not under his watch. He hugged her tighter and kissed her gently. Lavi walked into the den, plopping down onto the ground. He was still in human form, he yawned, he ruffled Jasdevi's hair with a grin.

"Welcome back pup." He said with a smile. Jasdevi smiled back, shifting into a wolf and licking the red head's cheek. Lavi grinned and pet Jasdevi. The younger male lay down beside Serena, putting his head on her lap. She smiled and stroked his head, he smiled feeling her smooth skin over his fur. If anyone was gonna treat him like a pet, it was her. She was the only one who he wanted treating him a bit like a pet. Mostly cause it felt nice. Another reason, is she wasn't obnoxious with the privilege. Also... she didn't brainwash him with magic. That was awful… He remembered being so distressed at first when she was attempting to brainwash him. The voice in his head, the pain of his will being taken from him. He shivered slightly at the dreadful memory, as if feeling the shivering cold passing over him like a gust of wind.

"You alright?" Serena asked softly, noticing the shiver. "Are you cold?"

"No, just remembering something… But it's fine now." He said with a smile. She nodded and pet his head gently. He yawned and curled up tighter and licked her hand gently.

"You should sleep." She whispered. He nodded.

"Alright…" He said with a yawn, feeling a tired daze sweep over him. He nuzzled into her hand, feeling sleep take him away. He was glad he was back with her, it felt as if the blossom in his heart began to blossom once more, it's source to the pollen that kept it happy was back. Jasdevi soon fell asleep, comforted by Serena's warm touch. Darkness enveloped him… This was the easiest sleep he felt since he had been captured.

...

He awoke the next morning, enveloped in warmth. That had been the best sleep then he had felt in weeks, he parted his jaws in a yawn. He opened his eyes and saw Serena curled up beside him, as if using him as a pillow. He smiled his tail wrapping around his warm furry familiars. They curled up tighter, purring softly. He smiled looking over at a sleeping Lavi. He was human, and looked much less annoying in his sleep. He was using his robe as a blanket, snoring peacefully. He murmured stuff in his sleep such as one word he caught "strike…" With a goofy grin on his face. Jasdevi smirked slightly, wondering what he was dreaming about. Probably some attractive girl, he seemed to say "strike" whenever he saw an attractive female. It honestly wasn't a shock that he didn't have a girlfriend. Though he did kinda feel bad for him in that aspect. He couldn't help hoping that Lavi would find someone someday. Though if he continued saying strike he'd probably losing her quickly unless he was saying it to her. He had issues... Jasdevi sighed softly, resting his head on his paws. His stomach growled, signalling he was hungry. His fangs were aching feintly. Then he remembered about his materialization power. He materialized a case of blood tablets and gulped them down happily. He breathed a sigh of relief as the thirst vanished. He smiled this feeling was nice… He felt full… The blood tablets replenished that feeling. It was better than drinking the blood of his friends and family. It beat it by a mile. He looked up when Lavi stirred, sitting up with a big yawn.

"G'morning gramps," Jasdevi said with a smirk.

"What?" Lavi asked sleepily. Jasdevi chuckled under his breath.

"I said good morning gramps," he repeated.

"Hey, that's the old panda. Not me." Lavi said pointedly.

"Well, you're gramps to me," Jasdevi said.

"And you're pup to me, so shut it." the redhead said. Jasdevi stuck his tongue out at Lavi with a chuckle. Jasdevi shifted into human form, stretching. Lavi ruffled Jasdevi's hairs and head locked him under his arm and gave him a noogie.

"How'd ya like that whippersnapper?" Lavi laughed with a smirk. Jasdevi laughed evilly, tackling Lavi who laughed and wrestled Jasdevi off of him quite easily. "You might have had one too many treats." He said with a smirk, easily pinning Jasdevi down. The younger kicked him off, pinning him.

"Ya figure?" He smirked. Lavi poked his stomach.

"Yup," he smirked and slipped out from Jasdevi's grasp and squirmed from underneath Jasdevi, tackling him, and holding him still. Jasdevi growled, trying to throw Lavi off. "Just a bit too many puppy treats." Lavi smirked.

"She didn't give me that many." Jasdevi pouted.

"Oh yes she did, and she barely gave you any walks." Lavi chuckled.

"I ran around. And did tricks." He said defensively.

"Not enough to give a puppy like you the exercise you need," Lavi mused.

"I'm not a puppy!" Jasdevi pouted.

"Yes you are," the red head chuckled. "One that needs a good running."

"I'm an adult. Not a puppy." Jasdevi hit his palm into Lavi's chest roughly.

"You hit like a puppy too." Lavi mused.

"I'll bite you! I swear I'll bite you!" He threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Lavi said, shifting into a wolf and sprinting faster than Jasdevi even thought was possible from the room, a red blur was all that wolf was. Jasdevi shifted into wolf form, chasing Lavi. The redhead was fast, faster than Jasdevi could imagine, he had thought he had been sprinting before on that run, he guessed he was wrong. He sped up, trying to catch him. Lavi weaved and ducked and jumped over many obstacles with speed and agility. He growled and sped up even more, following Lavi's steps. Lavi smirked. "Not tired yet? Well, you will be in a moment!" Lavi said and sped up, at a large, very steep hill, and ran up it with ease and kept running, it was almost as if it was a flat pasture to the red wolf.

"Like hell!" Jasdevi shouted back, running up the hill with slightly less ease. He was panting and struggling by the time he got to the top, barely able to run anymore. "Fuck..." he heard a soft snicker from behind him, and before he knew it. He was pinned down by none other than Lavi. Jasdevi growled in annoyance, trying to get the crimson wolf off of him.

"Told ya pup," Lavi purred devilishly. Jasdevi pouted. Maybe Road had softened him a bit.

"Oh shut up." Jasdevi muttered. Lavi chuckled in amusement smirking with satisfaction then stepping off Jasdevi and to the side with a large yawn. He stood, shaking himself and looking at Lavi.

"Well, that was a well needed run," Lavi mused.

"Guess you were right after all..." Jasdevi muttered.

"Don't be down, you're just a bit outta shape." Lavi shrugged, licking his crimson paw.

"It's my own fault I got captured." He sighed, shifting into human form.

"Nah, it's mine, I was the one who suggested separating." Jasdevi shrugged, his wings fluttering.

"Lavi, I have a question." He said softly.

"Yeah?" Lavi asked.

"What if... what if comes to find me?" Jasdevi asked softly.

"It'll be okay pup... we just need to strengthen your mind. Plus we could always retrieve you again.," Lavi assured. "We'll strengthen both you and your mind up, so don't you worry."

"How do you strengthen someone's mind?" Jasdevi asked, confused.

"One. By making you smarter. Two, you need to become one with your surroundings. No that isn't some treehugger bull shit. It actually works." Lavi said, he shifted into a human and ruffled Jasdevi's hair gently. "Now, c'mon pup. We have a lot of work to do,"


	6. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys. NoahofBond18 here. I've decided to discontinue this story... It was really going no where and I had no plans for it... So I'm ending it there. But I have a brand new story coming up soon! It's a cross over. I won't spoil anything right now. But look forward to it. Bye guys! **


End file.
